Alicia's Revenge
by Cuddy Cabin
Summary: Bosco and Faith are loving life with their precious twins, now two and a half years old. Their sense of security is shattered when they discover that Alicia has escaped from the mental institution, and wants her son back.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch. I am just doing this for fun. Please don't sue me.  
  
Authors Notes: Now, this is just a rough beginning chapter. I don't know if it will stick or not, so I NEED your feedback. Constructive criticism is appreciated...but seriously, let me know if you are interested in another Alicia story....R&R.  
  
The story begins two and a half years after Alicia goes to the mental hospital. Faith and Bosco are happily married and have their twins, Logan and Olivia. They are still partners and they live in the same place they did before the last story ended. So, I hope you enjoy this beginning.....  
  
Chapter One: Alicia's Revenge  
  
Bosco looked at his watch, folded the newspaper he was reading and cupped his hands around his mouth. " Logan. Liv. It's time to go". he shouted to two small children who were playing in a nearby sandbox.  
  
As he stood there and watched his children, he felt a wave of emotion come over him. Tears sprang to his eyes. It was hard to believe that it was almost three years ago that Alicia Garland had tried to kill Faith and their unborn children.   
  
He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and looked around the park. Three years ago, and he was still looking behind him and watching for her. At times, he could feel her. Like she was watching all of them. It gave him the creeps. He knew she was in the hospital but he couldn't let go of the fear he had inside.  
  
He knew it was because he and Faith had had twins. If Alicia ever got loose and came to find them she would take one look at Logan and think that he was hers. Bosco shivered, thinking back to the day that Alicia had told him she was pregnant with his child. He had thought his world was caving in. He had been seeing Faith for a while and he was so scared that she would leave him when she found out that another woman was having his baby. At least he had slept with her before he and Faith had gotten together. Alicia had waited months to tell him. Then he had been in a terrible accident, which had taken months to recover from. Around that same time Faith had found out that she was pregnant as well. She had been scared to tell him. Scared that he couldn't handle another baby.   
  
The day she had told him he asked her to marry him. He had actually bought the ring the day of the accident, but luckily, Nurse Proctor had found it and saved it for him. Then things seemed to calm down for a while.  
  
Two weeks before Christmas, Alicia had shown up at their apartment beat up really bad. When she was leaving, she dropped a note on the floor which stated the date that she would kill Faith. Things had gotten really crazy after that.  
  
Somehow, Alicia had snuck into the apartment when he wasn't there and tried to put an end to Faith and the baby. Faith had somehow managed to get Alicia down, and proceeded to literally beat the crap out of her.  
  
It was that day they found out that Alicia was suffering from a 'phantom pregnancy'. There never was a baby. She had imagined it and believed so hard that she actually got all the signs of pregnancy. She was taken to the mental hospital, where she would stay until her trial. That was also the same day that Bosco and Faith had learned that they were having twins.   
  
Bosco crouched down on his legs and held his arms open wide. The twins ran into his arms, hugging him and each one kissing a cheek.  
  
They were the kind of children that every parent wants to have. Their genetic makeup was flawless. The golden blond hair and their bright blue eyes made for a stunning combination. Their skin was smooth, their teeth perfect. To top it all off, they were both ahead of the average toddler. They could speak very well and both were easialy understood. Bosco and Faith felt blessed to have such a wonderful family.  
  
" Daddy" Logan said. " We go get mommy now?" he asked, tugging on Bosco's sleeve.  
  
Bosco stood up, and took each of their hands. " How bout we go get some icecream first and then we'll go an' wake mommy up, okay"? he said, looking down at each.   
  
Liv piped up, " Mommy's sleepin. Shhhh." she said, putting her finger to her lips.  
  
Bosco grinned from ear to ear. His kids were so darn cute!  
  
He loved being a dad. Who would have thought that he would be a dad and a great one at that? He loved every new thing they did or said. He would get up early on his day off just to take them to the park or to play a game with them.   
  
Faith was always amazed at how different her current husband was with their kids, compared to how her ex husband was with Emily and Charlie when they were small. Fred wasn't the kind of parent who really wanted to do anything with his kids. He loved them, but he didn't want to go to the park or read a book or play a game. He was a better father to them when they got older. It made Bosco angry when he thought about it. Fred was such a jag-off. He was happy that Faith thought he was a better husband than Fred was.  
  
He stopped to tie Liv's shoelaces. The next time they went shoppin' they were gonna get velcroe sneakers. No more of this tying laces every fifteen seconds. She laughed as he tickled her belly before standing up again. He chuckled, thinking about the last time they had gone shoe shopping. Bosco had suggested that they go for velcroe. Great heavenly day! You'd have thought that the world was comin' to an end from the way Faith carried on.   
  
***  
  
" NO, Bosco. They aren't wearin' velcroe shoes. They're gonna have normal ones, like Nike or Reebok..not these cheap looking crappers". she had said.  
  
He laughed at her description of the sneakers. "What's wrong with velcroe shoes?" he asked, genuinely interested in what she had to say.  
  
She stopped when she found a rack of baby Nike's. She turned around and pointed at him. " Nicole Williams wore velcroe shoes and you know what happened to her!"   
  
Bosco snorted. " Come on Faith, are you serious? You don't want them to wear velcroe because Nicole Williams wore them like a thousand years ago?"   
  
She turned around again, her eyes wide. " No. Nicole Williams was the biggest skank of the senior class. She wore velcroe sneakers just like the ones you pointed to". she said, as if that REALLY explained it.  
  
He had a hard time controlling himself. He looked at her like she was nuts. " So what you're sayin' is that you don't want our kids wearin' velcroe shoes because they might turn out to be as skanky as Nicole Williams?" he finished, starting to laugh.  
  
"Bosco!" she hissed, really irritated now. " Just let it be. You don't know what it means to have to wear velcroe...you just don't understand".   
  
Bosco had rolled his eyes and reached for a pink pair of Nikes with laces. Woman. You just can't win.  
  
****  
  
When Bosco had finished tying the lace he took the twins to an icecream stand. Logan ordered chocolate and Liv wanted strawberry. Bosco ordered oreo for himself and paid the man.  
  
The three of them walked toward the duck pond. Completely unaware that they were being watched.  
  
TBC Maybe, If you guys like it 


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter 2  
  
Faith woke to the sound of silence. No tv blaring. No children crying for toast or milk or juice. She remembered that Bos had promised the kids that he would take them to the park this morning. She turned her head to look at the clock. It was 10:30. She wondered how long they had been gone.  
  
She sighed, content. She was thinking about how lucky she was. She had a great husband and she had been blessed with two more children. When Emily and Charlie had died in a fire, she thought she couldn't go on. It was Bosco who was there for her. Bosco who handled the funeral arrangements and Bosco who wouldn't leave her side for a minute, not Fred. She and Fred had divorced shortly after.  
  
Bosco had always been in love with her, but was too afraid to show it. He felt guilty about loving a married woman. But he couldn't help what his heart felt. He had fallen for her in the worst way.   
  
It had become pretty clear to her, just how much she meant to him, after the fire. After the funeral home, where she had to lean on him to support her as her two precious ones were taken away in caskets. At the grave site, where he caught her when her legs gave out and she fell, sobbing, beside her children's freshly dug graves. He held her back, when she struggled to jump into the ground where they lay, not wanting her babies to be alone their first night in the graveyard.  
  
The days after, when all she wanted to do was die. He never left her side. Fred? He spent the whole visiting hours drinking. He missed the funeral. That was something that she would never forgive him for. She left him the night of the funeral. She had stayed with Bosco ever since.  
  
She had been so blind. For years she had sat beside him every day, listening to his incessant gossip about some girl he had slept with or his whining and complaining about stupid stuff. He always had a racist comment or a nasty remark about something or someone. His mother told her that she used to call him the 'lemon'. He was always sour. He never could see the good in anyone. He had grown up way too fast, and he learned not to trust anyone. He had been hurt and he wasn't about to let his guard down. That was, until he realized he was in love with his partner. Then he was scared, but he began to treat her different. He had changed and the world around him had changed. He couldn't deny what was happening. He was in love.  
  
Not many people got to see the real Bosco. The side of him that could make her melt. The one where he could be kind and romantic and just plain giving. Not many men would be so thoughtful as to come home from a hard day at work and run his wife a bubble bath, just because he loved her. Not many men would come home on the same evening and look after BOTH babies, just because he thought she looked tired.   
  
Now, the other side's of Bosco were still there. There was still the whining and complaining and his insensitive comments, but nobody's perfect. You take what you can get.  
  
She grinned, thinking about the conversation she had had with Rose before they got married. Rose had turned to her and held her hands. " Faith, I love you like you were my own daughter. Thank you for loving my son and giving him two beautiful children. I know that he'll do fine, because he has you by his side. You saved my Maurice, Faith. You saved my son from a path of self destruction and for that, I love you.  
  
Of course, they had both started crying. Touched by the sentiment, Faith had walked down the isle that day without a doubt in her mind. She and Bosco belonged together.   
  
***  
  
She decided to get out of bed and have a quick shower. Maybe she could catch the three of them at the park. Then they could go on that nature walk and maybe see some ducks. She rummaged through her dresser drawer looking for a nice pair of shorts and a tank top to wear. She glanced at a large picture frame in the center of the dresser. It was of Logan and Olivia on their second birthday. They had their arms around each other. Cake was smeared all over them both. Boy, they were cute! She kissed the tip of her finger and put it to both of their faces.  
  
Not for the first time, she wondered what would have happened if Alicia had not been incarcerated. Would she look at Logan and see the baby boy she thought she had? Or would she have the sense to believe what the doctors had told her. She had been told time and time again, what had ACTUALLY happened. That she never was pregnant and that Faith and Bosco had had twins. It didn't matter how many times she had been told, she never believed them. Faith and Bosco kept in touch with one of the nurses at the institution. She happened to be Mary Proctor's sister, Etta. Etta always kept them up to date on how Alicia was. Faith had the faintest hope that some day Alicia would understand that there was no baby, so she would never make the mistake of thinking that Logan was her son. In the back of her mind, she always worried that some day, somehow, Alicia would find her way back into their lives. Knock on wood.  
  
As she headed into the bathroom she heard the phone ringing. She dropped her stuff on the bathroom floor and ran to answer it. It was Etta Proctor.  
  
" Faith, it's Etta. You and Maurice better get out her fast. Alicia's gone!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch or anything relating to it. I only take credit for Alicia Garland, Logan and Liv.  
  
Author's Notes: I hope this story is interesting for all of you. I will work my butt off to make it a great one.  
  
Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Three  
  
Alicia crouched in the bushes. Pieces of her long hair kept getting tangled up the the branches, but she was too enthralled at the moment to notice. She was wearing the same pink sweatshirt and jeans that she had on the night she escaped. She needed a shower badly. Her face was streaked with dirt and grime. Still, she sat on in wonder of the miracle she saw before her.  
  
It was him. It was Dallas. Her son that Maurice and Faith had stolen from her! He looked like Maurice. He had his eyes and nose and maybe even his mouth. As Maurice walked with the two children, Dallas burst out laughing. Yep. He had his father's mouth alright. He was a wonderfully beautiful child. He looked healthy and strong. Long tanned legs and arms were visible, indicating that he had lots of outside play.   
  
He was only an hour or so old when they had taken him away from her. She had blacked out in the delivery room and hadn't regained consiousness until after he was gone. The doctors and nurses had tried to tell her that she didn't have a baby and that she had made it up in her mind. What kind of a sick joke was that? She knew that Maurice and Faith had convinced those people to say that she didn't have a baby, so they could take it for their own. And they had, hadn't they? Here was Maurice, with TWO children, not one. She was beginning to get angry. She forced herself to stay calm. There was plenty of time.  
  
Alicia shifted her gaze to the little girl who was holding Maurice's other hand. She was also a blond, blue eyed child. They looked remarkably alike. Their hair was even the same shade, their eyes the same georgous blue. She decided that both of these children definately had all of their father's attributes.  
  
She felt lonely as she watched her son with his father. She wondered if he even knew about her. She was his real mother and chances were that they had never told him the difference. Both children were having a blast throwing old bread crumbs into the water. The ducks were happy to be fed.  
  
Dallas walked closer to the edge of the pond, getting his sneakers wet. Maurice was busy wiping icecream off of the little girl. Dallas, as would any curious two year old, loved the sound his feet made in the soft, squishy mud. He laughed and waved to his father and sister.  
  
" Daddy, look me." he said  
  
" Logan, come over here right now. You don't walk away from daddy. Stay by my side while I get your sister cleaned up." Maurice said, firmly.  
  
Alicia's heart pounded at the sound of her son's name....Logan? His name is Dallas. DALLAS. she thought to herself. They had changed his name! They had taken the ONE thing that Alicia had given him. She was wild. It was all she could do to not jump out of the bushes and confront Maurice. But she stayed back. She was going to let Dallas come to her. He'd come to her and he would learn to trust her, too. She just needed a plan.   
  
In the back of her witches brain, she felt a plan forming. She had the perfect way to get her son back. And she'd move heaven and hell to get to him.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Four  
  
Faith hung up the phone. Fear had paralyzed her. Her breathing had become rapid, her chest heaving in and out, in an attempt to get air. Her worst fears were coming true. She always dreamt it, but it was a nightmare. This time it was coming true.  
  
She decided to call Bosco on his cell phone. She didn't want to upset him or the kids, but they needed to come home imediately.  
  
She paced around the kitchen as she listened to the ring on his phone. " Pick up. Dammit, pick up Bos". she muttered. On the eighth ring, he finally picked up.  
  
" House of love. What can I get ya" his deep voice said.  
  
" Bosco. You need to come home right now. Don't stop for anything. Just take the kids and don't let them out of your sight." Faith said breathlessly, twisting the phone cord in her hand.   
  
So much for the calm approach, but when she heard his voice, panic washed over her again. She knew how upset he would be.  
  
She could hear the alarm in his voice as he talked to her. " What's wrong? Faith? Tell me what's wrong" he pleaded.   
  
His stomach felt like a chunk of ice. He knew. He could tell by the way she spoke about the kids. It had something to do with Alicia.   
  
He told her to hang on. Turning, he covered the phone with his hand. " Ok guys. Daddy just has to talk for a minute. You can sit on the bench, okay?" he asked the twins.  
  
The duo didn't exactly feel like sitting on the bench, but did so, grudgingly. They sat, but they made as much noise as they could to distract their father. They swung their legs back and forth and made silly faces at each other. They both began to bark like puppies and then kitties. They loved any kind of animal.  
  
Bosco listened as Faith told him about the conversation she had had with Etta Proctor. His face drained all of it's color. " You mean she's here? Maybe? What kind of security system is that"? he shouted into the phone. He felt a hand on his leg. Liv was looking up at him. She was scared. She had never heard her father yell like that before.  
  
" Daddy?" she asked, her little lip starting to pout.  
  
Bosco realized what he had done and knelt down beside her. He hung up the phone after telling Faith that they'd be right home, and gathered her into his arms. " Daddy's sorry, baby" he said, stroking her hair. " Daddy's not mad at you. Ok, let's get home to mommy and then you're gonna go stay with unlce Ty and aunt Sasha for a little while". he said, standing up and taking both kids hands.  
  
" Yay!" Cried Logan, grinning up at his dad. " We go on gogo"? he asked  
  
Bosco shook his head. " I don't know, buddy. I'm not sure if uncle Ty has his motorbike out yet. We'll see".   
  
As they started for home, Bosco knew that it was only the beginning. Color his and Faith's days black, until Alicia was put back in jail, or better yet, dead.  
  
The freedom that he always expected and took for granted was gone. No longer could they walk the street and feel safe. Every breath they took would be a reminder that sooner or later, she would find them. They just had to be ready for her this time. Bosco decided that he would kill her if he had to. Nobody was gonna mess with his family.  
  
As they walked away, there was a movement in the bushes. Alicia was doubled over, laughing. She was laughing so hard, she was shaking. Her shoulders were hunched over as she clutched at her stomach to stop herself from making any noise. She loved seeing Maurice get upset. He was sure gonna be upset when he saw what she had planned for his lovely wife and daughter. But before she did that, she needed to pay a visit to her nice friend, Rose.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch. I wish I was a writer for the show, but sadly, I'm not. I'm not getting any money for this.....which is probably the same boat that the rest of you are in....we can only dream.  
  
Author's Notes: Let me know what you think, people! I am not getting as many reviews as I would like to have. Let me know if I should continue the story or not. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you hate.  
  
Alicia's Revenge: Chapter 5  
  
When Bosco and the kids got home, they packed a couple of bags and headed back out to the car. Faith had called Ty and Sasha and they had agreed to take the kids for the day. They were going to drive up to the institution to talk to the doctors and nurses there. There had to be something they could do besides worry themselves sick.  
  
After they dropped the kids off they headed toward the drive thru and grabbed a couple of coffees for the ride. Both of them were in their own thoughts. Bosco was really worried about Faith. She had gone through this before with Alicia and it was hard enough to deal with then. But now, it was twice as hard. He wondered if the sleepless nights would come back, and the dreams. The dreams were the worst, when she would wake up screaming, clutching at him. In those dreams, Alicia had always done something to Logan. Sometimes it was to both kids and sometimes it was just to her. He wondered how much more they could take.   
  
Faith glanced over at Bosco. His eyes were cross and his jaw was tight. He was clenching his teeth and the muscles around his jaw were flexing. Faith knew that he still considered all of this his fault. It didn't matter what she said to him. He would never stop blaming himself. The truth was that he had made a choice one night. He had made the choice to sleep with a woman he didn't love, because he couldn't have the woman he did love. His actions had dire consequences. He could look back and see where it all started. But he couldn't change the past or define the future. He had no way of knowing what was to come. He was hard on himself and sometimes Faith became passionately desperate to convince him that it wasn't his fault. But Bosco was Bosco. He wasn't going to change easialy.  
  
He looked over at her just in time to see a tear escape from her eye. She wiped it away hurriedly, hoping that he wouldn't notice. She sniffed a bit and looked out the window.  
  
He pulled the car over to the side and put it in neutral. She looked over at him, wondering why he had stopped. " What is it?" she said.  
  
He leaned over and hugged her. " I just need you to know how much I love you and how sorry I am." he whispered into her strawberry blond hair. He was shaking with emotion. He sucked in his breath and pulled away from her. He reached out and took her face into his hands. His eyes welled up with unshead tears. " I'm sorry". he said, huskily. He was trying hard not to cry.  
  
She cupped her hands around his face and looked deep into his eyes. " Bos, this ISN"T your fault. Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault and which you had no control over." she said, firmly.   
  
He nodded and put the car in gear. He was so lucky to have her. " What are we gonna do, Faith"? he asked, his eyes on the road.  
  
She turned and looked out the window. " I don't know, Bos. I just don't know". she mumbled.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rose Boscorelli was on her third glass of Johnny Walker. It was only lunch time and she was already three sheets to the wind.  
  
What did it matter to her? She was a middle aged woman, with no ties and she was damn well allowed to have a few when she wanted. She owned a bar! Bar owners were supposed to have a few every now and then, weren't they?  
  
She sighed as she refilled her glass. Her drinking had become a 'concern' to Maurice and Faith. She hated that they brought it up to her. How dare they! She was a grown woman and just because she had a few each day, it didn't mean that she was an alcoholic!  
  
What upset her the most was that Maurice and Faith had stopped letting her babysit Logan and Liv, during the day. She used to have them every day, and she babysat them for FREE. That's what ya get for tryin' to help your family out.   
  
Rose nodded her head up and down. A visible look of annoyance on her face. They didn't even appreciate her! She would never do anything to hurt those kids. She LOVED those kids.  
  
" Um, hummm. Um, humm". she said to herself, happy with the theory she was spinning. They were jealous! That's what it was! They couldn't stand the fact that the twins loved going to her house each day. They wanted to keep them all to themselves, that's what it was.  
  
Oh, the complicated lives we lead. There is just something very sad about the alcoholic, don't you think? Here was Rose- a beautiful middle aged woman, drinking herself to death, one day at a time. Missing out on family events, missing her grandchildren's first time riding a trike, and for what? She was a slave to the bottle.   
  
Time had taken its toll on her. Her once flawless complection was now a dull gray. Her eyes were bloodshot most of the time. She was cranky most days and nights too. To top it all off, she had taken back her witch's toung. When Maurice and Mikey were little, they were used to her rambling. The meaner Raymond got, the nastier were her words. The more Ray beat her, the more she verbally abused her sons. In later years, she had calmed down and stopped the really heavy drinking because she was building a solid relationship with Maurice. It was only in the last two years that she had started the binge drinking again.  
  
As much as it hurt Bosco, he never let on. He stayed strong in front of her now. He hadn't been able to do that before. He had only begged her once. After that, he never mentioned it again. But the price that was to be paid was a handsome one. As she kept drinking, the visits from Bosco, Faith and the kids dwindled until it was just him coming for a short visit. Now, he hardly ever dropped by. It broke his heart, but he couldn't stand to see her that way. She never knew how he really felt about her situation. He wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let him. So, he let her go, hoping that she would come back to them. But she never did.  
  
Rose filled her glass again. This time, she drank it as fast as she could. She wanted to escape. She needed to lie down. Her vision had become blurry, and she felt like she was going to pass out.  
  
The last thing she remembered was a small, pretty girl refilling her glass. She filled it again and again and held it to Rose's lips. Rose tried to tell her that she had had enough. But this girl wouldn't take no for an answer. Rose was incapable of stopping her. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes for the last time, was Alicia standing over her. An evil grin pasted to her gaunt face.  
  
" Say goodnight" .  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Six  
  
Bosco guided the Mustang up the long driveway of the institution. He looked over at Faith, who was twisting her hands together, nervously.  
  
They both looked over the vast expanse of shrubbery and trees. It really was a beautiful setting, with its neatly trimmed grass and beautiful rose bushes. There were other assortments of wild flowers planted in front of the building, giving it a cheerful appearance.  
  
The huge brick building looked misplaced beside all of the greenery. It seemed to Faith, that there should have been a different building here, like a huge old victorian house. Now that would have fit right in. But she reminded herself that the people who came here were insane. They didn't care what the grounds looked like.  
  
Beside her, Bosco snorted. " Nice to see where all of our hard earned tax dollars are goin'."   
  
Faith looked over at him. He could always find something to complain about. Last week it was the price of bread. It had gone up a whole twenty-five cents. Big whoop. Tomorow, who knew what it would be?  
  
He continued on as he drove. " I mean, why should we work our asses off all year round, just so some crazies get to live in a place that has nice flowers? It really isn't fair. Can you believe that?"   
  
She rolled her eyes. " No. I can't. I'm surprised that our tax dollars are paying to feed them....we really should just let them starve". she deadpanned.  
  
He widened his eyes and pointed his finger at her. " Now you've got the idea." he said, nodding his head.  
  
She scoffed and turned her head back to the window. What could she say?  
  
Bosco found a parking spot and shut off the engine. He turned to Faith and met her eyes. " You ready for this?" he asked, quietly.  
  
She bit down on her lip and shook her head. " No. But we better go anyway."   
  
They got out of the car and walked around front. Bosco grabbed Faith's hand as they went into the building.   
  
Inside the main door was a cozy looking reception area. The room had a couple of brown leather couches and matching easy chair.  
  
There wasn't anyone behind the large reception desk at the moment. The couple decided to sit on one of the couches and wait.  
  
There were all kinds of magazines on a wall rack, just to the left. It was a comforting space, considering that it was in a mental hospital. Maybe whoever had designed it, had made it that way on purpose. Knowing that people needed a little comfort when they came to a place such as this. Faith had to admit that she did feel a little more at ease, sitting there. There was a coffee machine as well. Bosco stood up and poured himself and Faith a cup.  
  
Just as he sat back down, a dark skinned woman in a nurses uniform came around to greet them. She walked toward them, a pleasent smile on her face. She was probably in her mid fifties or so. Still, she had the look of a nice old grandmother. Someone you could talk to and confide in.  
  
She extended her hand to Bosco first, then Faith. " Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli?" They both nodded. " I'm Etta Proctor. I believe I've talked to you many times on the telephone". she said warmly.  
  
Faith allowed herself to smile. " Thank you for seeing us, Etta. I feel like I know you well, from all the time I've spent talking to you. I'm glad to meet you, although I"m not happy about the circumstances".   
  
Etta nodded in understanding. " I know, my dear. I can honestly tell you that it was a shock. Just a shock." she said, putting her hand over her heart.  
  
" Now, if you'll both just come with me, I'll take to you to the doctor in charge. Her name is Valerie Clinton. She's a very nice woman and I'm sure she'll do her best to answer any questions you may have". Etta said, kindly.  
  
Bosco stood up and offered Faith his hand. She stood up and they followed Etta Proctor down a short hallway, through another reception area and finally, just outside the door of an office. It had the name 'Valerie Clinton, Psychiatrist.' on a gold plate, mounted to the door.  
  
Etta knocked lightly and poked her head in the door. " Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli are here to see you, Dr.Clinton." she said.  
  
She stood back and allowed Bosco and Faith to pass through. On her way in, Faith put her hand lightly on Etta's shoulder. " Thanks for everything. We really appreciate it." she said, humbly.  
  
Etta squeezed her hand. " You're welcome honey. Anytime. Anytime." With that, she went back to her duties.  
  
The doctors office was very richly decorated. It had a dark cherry wood desk and matching file cabnets. There was a gold colored rug on the floor, to set the tone of the room. Everything matched perfectly, right down to the ink blotter and pen holder. They were gold in color. Faith could appreicate this woman's taste.  
  
There were diplomas hung up in gold colored frames on one side of the room. There were pictures of what Faith figured were family members on a small cherry wood shelf unit that stood off to one side of the desk.   
  
" Welcome. I'm Doctor Valerie Clinton. Please, have a seat". she said.  
  
Faith and Bosco took a seat in the two gold leather chairs opposite the desk.  
  
The doctor was a very petit woman with long blond hair, cascading well below her shoulders. She had a peaches and cream complection and a perfectly shaped nose and mouth. She had dark green eyes, that had a way of piercing into a person when she talked to them. She was only about five foot four or five, but she had an intimidating presence about her. Not arrogant, but very self assured and confident.  
  
She quickly stood up and came around the desk after they had been seated. She shook hands with both of them.  
  
" Now". she said, leaning on her desk, her arms crossed over her breasts. " I understand that you have been filled in on the disapearance of Alicia Garland"? she asked, looking from one to the other.  
  
Faith looked at Bosco before beginning. " Uh, I got a call from Etta Proctor this morning telling me that Alicia was gone, and that we should come out imediately". she explained, nervously. Now that she was here, just talking about Alicia was making her feel sick.  
  
Doctor Clinton nodded her head and took a deep breath. " Yes. I told Etta to call you right away. I know this is a hard time for you, but the quicker we find her and bring her back, the quicker you can feel safe again".  
  
" That's a laugh". Bosco said, dryly. Faith shot him a ' shut up or die' look.  
  
Dr. Clinton nodded. " I know you don't feel safe right now, but we need to do what we can. First off, I think you should know some of the things she believes to be reality."  
  
They both nodded.  
  
" Alicia believes that she had a baby boy that day. She named him Dallas and she is convinced that the two of you have him. She thinks the doctors and nurses lied to her on your behalf, so you could take the child. Now, she does realize that you have a child together. She does not realize, that you have twins. And this presents a problem for us. If she see's you with the children she will undoubtedly think that your son is her baby boy."  
  
Bosco was beginning to get angry. " But they're TWINS! How stupid can she be? They look exactly alike! You can't tell me that she won't know the difference" he shot out.   
  
He knew deep down that she was right. He had had that same fear all along, but hearing it from a doctor, somehow made it scary.  
  
  
  
" I CAN tell you." Clinton said, with authority. " I can also tell you that she WILL come looking for you and she WON'T give up until she finds you. She also believes that she needs to get rid of Faith and your little girl as well, so that she can live with Maurice and raise their son together. I am warning you that she truly believes that this is real. She is very sick and without medication, she will get worse. We need to find her, but until we do, you need to be on the lookout.   
  
There's also one more thing you might want to know. She talked about revenge on someone who betrayed her. A lady. She didn't mention any names, but I know that she wasn't talking about you, Faith. This was someone else. Someone who she thought she was close to. This person, this woman, is in danger for her life. Alicia talked about 'offing' her. Do either of you know who that could be?"   
  
Faith was crying now. Tears slid down her cheeks. Her throat was tight and she swallowed and tried to speak without breaking down. " No. We didn't know any of her friends, Dr. Clinton. Tell us what to do." she pleaded. " We'll do whatever you ask". she finished, wiping her eyes.   
  
Dr. Clinton handed her a kleenex. Faith took it and dabbed her eyes carefully. Bosco was still sitting there tapping his foot. He was very anxious.  
  
" I think it would be wise for you to take your children out of the regular day care that they are in. Do you have a police funded care center?" she asked.  
  
They both nodded. " Do you really think they won't be safe in the one they're in now?" Faith asked.  
  
She nodded. " We don't want to take any chances, Mrs. Boscorelli. They need to be in a protected daycare. That way, they're actually on the precinct property and just a second away. Think about it."   
  
" How did she escape" Bosco asked.  
  
" She had been having an affair with an orderly, we found out. She convinced him to let her out the back way. He gave her some clothes and a bit of cash in return for sexual favors. She did knock him out before she left, though. One of our other orderlies found him in the basement. We figure that she took the bus into the city on Friday morning and......"   
  
Bosco was quick to cut her off. " FRIDAY morning?" he spat.  
  
Dr. Clinton sat up in her seat. " Yes, Friday morning. Is there a problem, Mr. Boscorelli"?  
  
Bosco stood up and pointed his finger at her. " This is Monday! She's been gone since THURSDAY night and we just heard about this today?' he accused.   
  
" She could be at our friggin' house by now! She could be hiding anywhere! Why the HELL didn't someone call us the night she disapeared?" he shouted, infuriated at the lack of attention and consideration they had shown for him and Faith.  
  
" Calm down, Bos". Faith said, quietly, but with a look of disaproval in her eyes. " Is that true?" she asked firmly, looking the doctor in the eye. " You didn't tell us for days? How could that have been overlooked? She tried to kill me and my children, wouldn't you say that that's reason enough for getting a hold of us right away?" Faith, asked, shocked.  
  
She nodded. " I'm sorry, but you have to understand that we have a lot of things going on here. This is not an easy place to be and when something like this happens, as terrible as it may seem to you, it takes time to get through the red tape." said Clinton, a little annoyed at the outburst.  
  
Faith stood up and put her purse on her shoulder. " I think we're done here. Thanks for the warning. Do you think you might let us know if you catch her?" Faith asked sarcastically. She looked at Bos, and stormed out of the office. He came out behind her, calling out her name.  
  
"Faith! Faith, wait up!" he hissed from behind her.  
  
She couldn't stop. She was so angry, she could feel her blood starting to boil. She had been gone for almost four days! She felt a new wave of paranoia wash over her. What if she got into the apartment? What if? What if?  
  
She slammed the outside door open and proceeded to walk outside, not caring if she looked like a lunatic herself.  
  
He caught up with her and turned her around. " Faith, stop!" he pleaded. " I know you're upset, I'm upset too. Please, let's talk about this."   
  
She made a face at him. " Oh so NOW you want to talk, huh? Why is it everytime I'm upset you feel the need to make yourself feel better?" she hissed at him.  
  
He dropped his hands from her shoulders. When ever Faith was really upset, she tended to take it out on him. He knew she didn't mean it, but it hurt, nonetheless. He walked away from her towards the car, stung.  
  
She slapped her head with her own hand. " Oh, Bosco, I'm sorry" she cried out. He didn't stop.  
  
She hurried to catch up with him. She ran up as he unlocked the drivers side door. She hugged him from behind, not letting him open the door.   
  
" I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean that. I'm just so frustrated. Please. I know you're upset too. I don't know why I say those things". she cried on his shoulder.  
  
He turned around to face her. " Faith, you do know that I may be just as upset about this as you are? There's no need to whip me. You're always tellin' me that I need to communicate more. So, don't bust my balls when I try". he said curtly, moving her aside so he could get in.  
  
Faith stiffled a sob as she walked around to the passengers side door. She deserved that. He was right, there was no need of her going off on him like that.  
  
She took her place beside him and they silently started homeward. Each wondering who the mystery woman was that Alicia had talked about. They just hoped it wasn't someone they knew.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch...just writing what I'd like to see....not that it will happen.  
  
Thanks to all of you who wrote and said great stuff....I love you all! I love to write and it makes it all worth while when you let me know what you think. Rock On!  
  
Alicia's Revenge: Chapter 7  
  
Ty and Sasha Davis sat in their backyard watching Logan and Liv run around. The kids were playing with squirt guns and were content to spray them over each other and themselves. Their faces were covered in red coolaid mustaches, their blond hair sticky, from getting chocolate pudding in it. Their laughter was invigorating. They were so young. So innocent. If everyone could see the world through the eyes of a child, the world would be a better place.  
  
Ty and Sasha had become very good friends with Bosco and Faith over the last couple of years. They both stood up for them in their wedding and vice versa. Working together had only strengthened the bond that the four shared. There was an awesome respect between them that was hard to find. They watched each other's backs. It was plain and simple.  
  
Sasha was leaning back on a blue lawn chair, relaxing and drinking lemonade. She looked over at Ty, who was watching the kids with a huge smile on his face. They had talked a lot about having kids of their own. They had been trying for about six months and nothing had happened yet. But they weren't discouraged. It would happen when the time was right. She leaned over his chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
He looked over, pleased by her affection. " What was that for"? he asked  
  
" You complainin' Davis?" she smirked, adding a little attitude.  
  
He shook his head. His eyes sparkling with mischief. " No mam. I wouldn't dream of it". he said, leaning over to kiss her neck. Ok. He was starting to really turn her on.  
  
"Ok, Ty. Save it for later." she said, pulling back. The kids were around. Sasha wasn't sure how much was too much for little eyes.  
  
Ty stood up and pointed at her. " You started it, missy". he said, walking to join the kids. " But I'll finish it tonight" he threw back as he walked. He turned and grinned at her. He still made her heart melt.  
  
" Just like a man". she said to herself. " Always making promises he can't keep once basketball season starts". She giggled to herself. She took a sip of her lemonade and picked up a magazine she had been reading.  
  
Ty gathered up the twins and brought them back to the patio. The sun was very hot that afternoon, and he didn't want them to get burned. The twins squirmed in his strong arms.  
  
" NO, Unka Ty....wanna play" cried Logan, beginning to sob.  
  
" No, wawa. Want wawa" chimed Liv, also struggling.  
  
He set the pair down on a lawnchair and scrunched down on his long legs. " Ok, you want to go on unlce Ty's motorcycle?"   
  
Logan started squeeling and started to get off the chair. Ty leaned forward and caught him, gently placing him back. " Not yet, little guy. You and Livy have to take your naps first, then you'll go on the bike".  
  
Logan nodded his head. He knew the only way he got on the bike was by having a nap. He was pretty smart for a two and a half year old.  
  
Ty picked up Logan and Sasha got Liv. They brought the kids into the house and got them ready for their naps. They put them in the upstairs bedroom that would someday be a nursery. It had a nice double bed and a rocking chair, along with a couple of dressers. The room was painted a pale pink and had a soft blue comforter set. They tucked them into bed and left the room, closing the door softly.  
  
Liv always feel asleep first. Not only that, but she could sleep anywhere. Logan, on the other hand, was always awake for at least a half hour. He liked to look around at everything. Ty and Sasha had a snoopy mobile that hung from the window. It was full of color and sometimes made funny shapes on the wall.  
  
As he lay there, his attention was drawn toward the closet door.  
  
It was opening. And out stepped a lady with long brown hair.  
  
" Dallas". she said............................  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Eight  
  
Alicia was sitting across the street from Bosco and Faith's. She already had a cab waiting, in case they decided to go anywhere. She had gotten her hands on some extra money. She hated to have sex for money, but when the choice was that or eating...well, she took eating. The gross part was that she was filthy and hadn't showered for days. Some people just didn't care.  
  
At least tonight she would be able to sleep in a cheap motel instead of the park. She was getting impatient. She was rewarded a few minutes later, however, as Maurice and Faith and the kids came out and got into their mustang and drove away. She had told the cab to follow the car to its destination.   
  
Maurice and Faith stopped at a sweet little duplex in Queens and a black couple came out to get the kids. There wasn't any trouble dropping them off. The two of them were running up the driveway and waving. They must really like those people, she thought to herself.  
  
She asked the driver to write down the address for her while she memorized every detail of the house. The driver threw a pen and pad in the backseat. He wasn't doing any extras.  
  
Alicia gave the cabbie a second address. As they started out, Alicia stared out the window. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. Just a small breeze and the smell of summer. The hot pavement, the icecream vendors and the cotton candy made her mouth water. She really loved these days. In the institution she hardly ever got to smell those smells or even spend a lot of time outside.   
  
The cab dropped her off at Rose Boscorelli's home. Alicia walked up to the front door and tried it. It was open. She turned the knob and stepped inside. The house was nicely decorated. Not money decorated...more like cheaply decorated. But it was still nicer than any place Alicia had ever lived when she was growing up.  
  
She passed by the livingroom, complete with its couch and chair set, ottoman, and large piano. It was dark in there because the drapes had been shut.  
  
She continued down the long hall. There were pictures covering the walls. Maurice and Faith and the kids. Pictures of Faith alone, Maurice alone and of each of the kids. Separately and together. A couple of Mikey and one or two of Rose.  
  
Rose was in the kitchen sitting at the table. She had an almost empty bottle of liquor, which she was refilling. She was so drunk that she didn't even notice Alicia standing there.  
  
Alicia was a little pissed. She wanted to be able to see the look of fear in Rose's eyes when she spoke to her. It wasn't going to happen this way. Still, maybe this was a good thing. Rose wouldn't remember her being here...would she? Nah. Probably not. The old birds as drunk as a boot.  
  
Alicia walked over to the liquor cabnet and took out another bottle. She set it down in front of Rose. Rose looked up at her, not even a hint of recognition as to who it was. Alicia filled the glass and held it up to her lips. She held her head firmly, dispite the complaning. It was choking her. In between glasses, Rose gasped and tried to fight Alicia off. But the other woman was stronger, and could easialy outdo her.  
  
Again and again Alicia poured the burning liquid down Rose's throat. After a while, Rose's hands fell onto the table. Her fight was over. She slumped over in her seat. She had passed out. But it was for the last time.  
  
Alicia hovered over her almost dead body. " You just had to stick your nose in where it didn't belong...didn't you? You JUST HAD to take their side!" Alicia said, almost in a whisper, as she accused Rose.  
  
She sat down across the table and drummed her fingertips across the surface. " I was supposed to be your daughter-in-law! Not that witch Faith!" she spat.  
  
With every breath, she was getting more and more wound up. She felt a terrible surge of anger over come her. She stood up and clenched her fists.  
  
" WELL! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT NOW? YOU OLD ROTTEN WITCH! YOU HAD ALMOST THREE YEARS WITH MY SON! MY SON! WELL, NO MORE! NO MORE! I'M GONNA GET MY SON AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN...OR ANYONE ELSE!" Alicia screamed, a high pitched howl.  
  
It was no use! The woman couldn't understand a word that was coming out of her mouth. Alicia snorted, disgusted with Rose's weakness. That was one woman that had REAL problems. Glad I'm not her, she thought to herself.  
  
She knew she had to get out of there before someone came over, but she couldn't give up the chance for a nice hot shower. She quickly ran upstairs and went into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and got inside. The hot water on her skin felt heavenly. She shampooed and conditioned her hair and scrubbed her body clean. Then she hopped out and towel dried her hair.   
  
She didn't feel like getting back into those filthy clothes so she went into Rose's bedroom and went through the closets. Rose had many fine clothes. But they were all dressy ones. Alicia decided to put on a pair of shorts and a halter top and then take some warmer ones for another time.   
  
Dressed and feeling refreshed, Alicia bounded down the stairs, her brown hair flowing loosly about her shoulders. She looked like a girl getting ready to go out on a date, instead of the murderous psychopath she really was.  
  
She walked back into the kitchen and looked at Rose. She had vomited all over herself and was now lying face down on the kitchen floor. Alicia went over to her and felt for a pulse. There was none. Satisfied, Alicia called herself a cab and went outside to wait.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The cab dropped her off a few houses down from the Davis's. She knew she was taking an incredible chance, coming here like this. She didn't know when Maurice and faith would be coming back, nor did she know how she would get to see Dallas without being discovered. The chances of her getting caught were very high and even though she knew she shouldn't be there, she couldn't stop herself.  
  
But the mentally ill weren't exactly known for thinking things through in a logical way. It was more like hit and miss.  
  
Alicia walked toward the trees that were surrounding the yard. She could hear voices of small children. She quickened her step and ducked into the trees, where she could hide and watch.  
  
She saw Dallas and his sister playing with squirt guns in the backyard. They were running around and squirting each other in the face and giggling. Their faces were covered with red dye. Probably kool-aid. They both had on bathing suits and sunscreen was smothered over thier bodies.  
  
Alicia watched in fascination. Her son was so beautiful! He looked like a living doll...his features were perfect. He was the most beautiful child she had ever seen. She sighed, wishing she could just jump out of her hiding place and go hug him. It was hard for her to be this close and not reach out. Her arms ached to hold her little boy.  
  
The man and woman were sitting on lawn chairs watching the kids. They obviously were keeping an eye on them. When they went too far out of the yard, the tall black man immediately stood up and strode over to them. It wasn't going to be easy to get to Dallas now.  
  
Alicia retraced her steps and went around to the front of the house. She needed to look inside. She was hoping that they would put the kids down for a nap soon and she would be able to see Dallas up close.  
  
She found that the front door was open. Some people were too trusting! Leaving your front door unlocked like that! They were begging to have someone teach them a lesson. She opened the door and snuck inside. There weren't any bedrooms on the ground floor so she decided to go upstairs and look. She walked past the master bedroom and down the hall. There was a smaller room with pale pink walls. It had a nice blue comforter set. It also had a snoopy mobile. It looked like this would be the place to have them nap.   
  
She no sooner had stepped inside, when she heard voices. They were coming upstairs! She quickly ducked into the closet, praying that they didn't find her there.  
  
She crouched down, barely breathing. Her heart was pounding for more than one reason. She was almost faint with the prospect of getting caught, but also because she was about to see her son up close. Real close.  
  
The man and woman tucked the kids in and left the room, shutting the door softly. Alicia waited a few minutes before slowly opening the door. Dallas was looking right at her. He hadn't fallen asleep. His eyes widened when she stepped out of the closet, but he didn't cry out.  
  
Alicia walked toward the bed and sat on the side. " Hi, Dallas. Do you know who I am?" she asked, running her hand through his blond hair.  
  
He shook his head. He didn't know what to make of her. He was suspicious, but not afraid.  
  
" I'm your mommy. I havn't seen you for a long time. But I want you to know that I love you very much." she said softly.  
  
He still stared. The little girl was fast asleep beside him. Curled up on her side. Dallas moved closer to her, as if trying to protect her from this stranger.  
  
" Mommy not here". he said, now frightened. His big blue eyes were widened and tearing over. She was a stranger and he just wasn't comfortable around her yet. She could tell that he was about to scream. She had to get out of there.  
  
Alicia leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. " Ok, I have to go now, but I want to give you a little present first" she said, hoping that would keep him calm for a minute.  
  
He watched her as she took a bracelet out of the pocket of her shorts and fastened it around his wrist. It had small charms over it. It had been given to her by her grandmother and it was special. But Dallas needed it more. He needed something to remind him of her.  
  
He shook it around, amused by the tinkling sound the charms made. Alicia patted his head and smiled. " I'll see you later. Mommy will come back and see you soon, okay?" she said, stroking his cheek.  
  
He was too busy playing with the charms to notice. She got up and went to the door. She looked out into the hall and saw no one. Careful not to make any noise, Alicia walked down the carpeted stairway and stood at the bottom. Suddenly she heard voices. The man and woman were coming in from the patio.  
  
Alicia panicked and bolted out the front door and headed for the woods.  
  
Ty heard the front door slam shut. He turned to Sasha. " You hear that?" he asked. She nodded, suddenly frightened.  
  
He ran through the kitchen, out into the front hallway. There was no one there. He opened the door and peared outside. No one.  
  
Sasha came up behind him. " Who was it? Did you see anything?" she asked anxiously.  
  
He shook his head. " No. Nothing. But someone was in here." he said, puzzled.  
  
As if lightning had struck, Ty and Sasha looked at each other. " The kids!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Nine  
  
Bosco waited for Faith to get in the car and put her seatbelt on before pulling away.  
  
He was in a nasty mood. He was angry about the comment Faith had made to him. She was ALWAYS telling him that he needed to communicate more, to open up, to listen and talk things out. Was she sure she didn't want another woman? Cause no guy he knew talked and acted like that.  
  
The problem was that for the first time, he had felt comfortable asking her to talk to him about it. He wasn't much for gushy talk or even serious talk, but this time he had tried, and at the right moment, too. Or so he thought.  
  
So the one time he does exactly what she wants, she nails him for it! She completely went off on him for no reason.  
  
That's the way Faith was, though. In times of pressure or when things went really wrong, she always bit out at the closest person she could find. It was usually him. He got the short end of the stick on that one.  
  
He looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her hair was down around her face but he could tell she was crying.  
  
He felt a pang of guilt flash through him. He hated it when she cried. The truth was, he couldn't stand to see or hear a woman cry. Probably had something to do with his childhood, he had assumed.   
  
He remembered all the times he had been an ass to her and she always forgave him. Always.  
  
Maybe he was taking it a little too far, afterall, she was under huge pressure and he, of all people, should have tried to be understanding. He growled to himself. He was so soft underneath it all. He was just glad that no one but Faith and his children got to see that side.  
  
'Faith," he said, softly.  
  
No answer.  
  
" Faith". he said again.  
  
He sighed and pulled the car over on the highway and put it in neutral. He turned toward her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Faith, please look at me."   
  
"No." came a small voice.  
  
" Why not?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
  
" I don't want you to see me cry" she sobbed.  
  
Another pang of guilt flashed through him. This time he really felt like an ass.  
  
He turned her around, facing him. He wiped her tears away with his hand, his thumb making gentle circles on her face. He leaned in and kissed her cheeks, eyes and then her forehead. He pressed his head against hers.  
  
" I'm sorry Faith. I shouldn't have got so mad. Please don't cry." he breathed against her.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and pressed her hair against his cheek. She wasn't sobbing anymore, just sniffling every few seconds.  
  
" No, it's my fault, Bos. I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't even mean it. I"m just so scared! She's never gonna leave us alone" Faith cried.  
  
" Shhh. Shhhh." he soothed her, petting her hair. " It's gonna be ok. I'll kill her myself if I have to". he said, a bit forcefully.  
  
She pulled back from him, a worried look across her beautiful face. " No you won't. I can't live if you're in jail." she said, pointing her finger in his face. " Think about Logan and Liv. I couldn't very well take them to Rikers to visit their father, now could I"? she pointed out.  
  
She was forceful when it came to keeping her family together. Bosco knew that. She wasn't going to let anyone destroy the family that they had made together.   
  
" I know, babe. You're right. Let's talk about this in a bit, ok? " he asked, starting to pull the car back onto the highway.  
  
" Ok." she agreed. " Bos?"   
  
He looked at her.   
  
" I love you". she said, putting her hand out toward him.  
  
He took it and kissed the tips of her fingers. " I love you too." he said, clasping his fingers around hers, not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
The rest of the ride back was quiet. Lost in their own thoughts, the two lovers comtimplated where they would go from here. Would they be safe? Would their children be safe? But most of all, would they be able to get Alicia out of their lives for good? So many questions, so little time.  
  
Tune in next time.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch...blah, blah, blah...don't sue me, please.  
  
Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Ten  
  
The late afternoon breeze blew through the neighborhood, drying clothes, children and anything else that was outside. It was refreshing, for it had been hot all day and everyone needed a little cooling down.  
  
Isabelle Marshall, a long time Queens native, was getting ready to go to her friend Rose's place to play their daily game of rummy. Isabelle, being in her fifties, and never leaving her neighborhood for more than a day, knew everything that happened on the block.  
  
Her story was much the same as the other women she knew. She had married young. Had six kids, raised them and looked after her husband. Now, her kids were grown, her husband was retired, and she had a chance to get some time to herself. She was a pretty woman with long black hair down the middle of her back. She was a little on the chubby side, but her husband always said he loved her that way. She had dark brown eyes that sparkled when she talked about something she was interested in. She was kind, considerate and would do anything for a friend.  
  
Another perk to her having all this time on her hands, was her friendship with Rose Boscorelli. She and Rose had known each other for a good number of years and had become very friendly with each other after they both discovered their passion for the bottle. There wasn't a day go by without the two friends meeting for a drink and a game of cards. What else was there to do with their time? They had paid their dues. Spent years raising kids, putting themselves on the backburner. It was their time to relax and have a few. And have a few they did.  
  
Isabelle checked on the casserole she had cooking in the oven, went into the livingroom and kissed her husband Charlie on the head. " I'm goin' ta Rose's place. Dinner's in the oven." she said, as she bent over.  
  
Charlie grunted something inaudible, as was his way, and snapped the paper he was reading. " Don't be all night over there, Belle. You know how you git when ya'v been ta Rose's place".   
  
She rolled her eyes. " I know, hon. I won't be too long. I'm just gonna have a game of cards and a couple drinks". she said, almost whining. Damn that man. She spent years of her life waiting on him and he didn't want her to have any fun.  
  
" Uh huh." was his reply.  
  
She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She needed a drink. Definately time for a drink.  
  
It only took her a few minutes to reach Rose's place. Rose had fairly decent house. It was a two story that was painted blue with white shutters. It needed some work, but Isabelle didn't think it had been touched in years. Not since Ray had left, or rather, had been kicked to the curb.  
  
She walked up the stone walkway, careful not to kick any of the broken stones out of place and knocked on the front door. There was no reply, but the inside door was open. Isabelle shaded her eyes with her hand and looked through the screen door.   
  
Rose never left her inside door open when she wasn't home. How strange, she thought to herself.  
  
Sensing that something was amiss, Isabelle tried the door. It was unlocked. Maybe Rose was in the bathroom.  
  
Isabelle started down the hall, talking as she did so. " Hey Rosie, you'll never guess what Jackie Smalls told Angie Amante at the grocery store....."   
  
She got to the kichen door and stopped. A high pitched scream escaped her lips. Rose was lying on the floor, covered in her own vomit. She was dead.   
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Eleven  
  
Bosco and Faith pulled up outside Ty and Sasha's place around 5:00. Bosco flung off his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. " Oh man, I'm starvin' " he complained, as he stretched he arms over his head.  
  
" Maybe we should just go through MacDonald's on the way home." Faith suggested, as she unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the car.  
  
Bosco leaned over the car, his hands flat on the hood. " Na Ah. No way! Have you ever seen those kids eat, Faith? There a bunch of slobs! They're not eating anything in my baby!" he said, firmly. Although, he did have a smirk on his face.  
  
Faith threw her head back and laughed. " Ya, I've seen them eat. They take after their father. Shove it all in and chew with your mouth open. Who cares about manners!" she teased, as she joined him on the other side of the car.  
  
He slapped her on the rear as they walked toward the house. " Ya? Well I'll show you some manners when we get home, missy". he said, grinning.  
  
She slid her hand into his and leaned over to his ear. " I'll hold you to that promise and I'll even wear the black lacy thing you like". she whispered, raising her eyes suggestivly.  
  
He stopped walking and turned her into him. He leaned in and kissed her long and hard. His hands running through her hair. He was turning on the Boscorelli charm. Not that he needed to. She was already his.  
  
She melted into his kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Kissing was a great stress release. They had perfected that art a long time ago.   
  
" Mommy, daddy!" shouted Liv, coming toward them from the patio. She ran over the driveway, her blond pigtails swinging. She was dressed in a little sunsuit with matching pink sandals. She looked like a princess. They weren't clothes that Faith or Bos had bought.  
  
Bosco and Faith parted in time for Liv to jump into her father's arms. He smothered her face with kisses. She squeeled as he tickled her.  
  
Logan came around from the back yard, wearing a blue and red short set with new blue sandals, and ran into Faith's arms. " Mommy...I go gaga" he said proudly, as Faith scooped him up.  
  
" You did? Did uncle Ty take you on his motorcycle?" she widened her eyes for emphasis.  
  
He pumped his head up and down. Liv reached out for Faith, who put Logan down so she could hold her daughter. Bosco picked up his son and kissed his cheek.   
  
" You wen't on Ty's bike? You're lucky, bud". he said, ruffling Logans blond curls.  
  
" Daddy, you go gaga". he asked, putting his little hand on Bosco's shoulders.  
  
Bos laughed. " No. uncle Ty wouldn't let daddy drive his motorcycle." he said as he lowered Logan to the ground.  
  
"Darn right, I wouldn't let you". Ty's voice boomed down the driveway. Bosco and Faith looked up to see Ty and Sasha standing on the steps.  
  
" Ya Davis, you're scared I might be a better driver than you". bragged Bosco.  
  
" You didn't have to get them any clothes, you guys". Faith said to Sasha, as they approached.  
  
Sasha waved her hand. " Nah, Faith. We wanted to. We love these little guys, don't we?" she said, bending down to Logan. " Give me some sugar, baby".   
  
Logan threw his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
  
Ty brought out two popcicles from behind his back and held them out. " Ok guys, here's your treat".  
  
Logan and Liv charged toward him. Both kids jumped up and down by his long legs. "Cicle...cicle". they chanted.  
  
He handed them over, after telling them to go into the back yard.  
  
" Oh, Ty, they really should have had their supper first". Faith began..  
  
" Oh, we already fed them." Sasha said. " We didn't know when you'd be coming back. So, let's go to the deck and talk." she said, turning and leading Ty by the hand.  
  
Faith shrugged at Bosco as they followed Sasha and Ty.  
  
The four of them sat down at the picnic table. Ty kept looking back at the kids, making sure they were alright. Sasha looked like she had something to say.  
  
Both Bosco and Faith got a sinking feeling in their stomachs. Faith leaned forward. " Ok, out with it..you're starting to scare me".   
  
Sasha looked at Ty before beginning. She looked nervous. Faith couldn't help but be confused at the sudden change in the atmosphere. Something was definately up.  
  
" I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it." she began, looking from Faith to Bosco. Bosco raised his eyebrows, suddenly nervous himself. He started to pick at the wood of the table.  
  
" Ok, well, today we came inside and took the kids upstairs to have a nap. We put them in the spare bedroom, you know, the one with the pink walls. We came downstairs again and went outside for a few minutes. Then Ty decided that we should really stay inside until they woke up. We got into the kitchen and we hear this noise. It was the front door being slammed. Ty ran and checked but he didn't see anyone. So, we got nervous and ran upstairs to check the kids." she said, looking at Faith, who was turning white.  
  
Bosco slapped his hand down on the table. "Out with it, Sasha. We don't need a twenty minute explanation". he said, irritated.  
  
Faith slapped him on the arm and gave him a dirty look. He flushed. " Sorry, it's been a long day. Go on". he said.  
  
Sasha turned her attention back to Faith. " Okay, so we went in to check on them and they were fine." she said, emphasizing the word 'fine'.   
  
She reached into the pocket of her shorts and brought out a small charm bracelet, which she set on the table. " But we found this."   
  
Faith picked it up and looked at it. It wasn't hers. " Maybe he found it in the grass or something" she said, lamely.  
  
Bosco stood up. " What's the big deal about the bracelet? He could have found it anywhere. I don't mean to be an ass here, but I can't deal with anything else today," he said, frustrated.  
  
Ty stood up and put his hand on his friend's arm. " Bosco. Sit down, man. There's more. We wouldn't be telling you any of this if it wasn't important." he said, firmly.  
  
Bosco sat down.  
  
" Ok, so what else". Faith said, anxiously. She started biting down on her lower lip. She knew that something bad was about to be said.  
  
" Don't freak out, but we found it fastened to his wrist. He couldn't have done that to himself." she finished.  
  
Faith felt her chest tighten. She couldn't breathe. She looked over at Bosco and saw her fear reflected back in his eyes. She felt her forehead. It was clammy, but amazingly hot. She started to stand up, when her legs gave out. She hit the ground before anyone could catch her.   
  
Into the darkness she went. The only place left to go, where Alicia Garland hadn't invaded yet. Was it ever going to end?  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Twelve  
  
Faith was running. She couldn't catch up with Logan and Liv. They were too far ahead, running on the pier, and she feared that they would forget and run right off.  
  
" Logan, Olivia! Wait for mommy! Wait for mommy!" Faith screamed. Her legs turned to useless sticks of butter, as she fell on the splintery wood.  
  
Gasping, she watched as her children ran closer and closer to the edge.  
  
From out of nowhere, Alicia jumped out and grabbed each of the children by the hair. She turned and gave Faith an evil smile, before throwing herself and the kids over the edge.  
  
Faith began to scream over and over again. "No! No! Don't touch them! Don't touch them! I'll kill you!"   
  
*********************  
  
Bosco groaned and rolled over. It was 12:30. They had been in bed for four hours and Faith had had the same dream twice before this.   
  
Bosco rubbed his eyes and let out a big yawn. He hadn't been this tired in weeks. As soon as they had gotten home, they had put the kids to bed, shut the ringer off on the phone and went to bed themselves. Faith wasn't handling things well. She had been so freaked out that he had to give her sleeping pills, which ended up giving her nightmares.  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. " I'm here, babe. Wake up. You're having a bad dream".   
  
She bolted upright in the bed. Sweat was streaming down her face and neck. The blankets on her side of the bed were all twisted as she fought her invisible assailant.  
  
She looked for him, he was already there, his arms outstretched, waiting for her. Gratefully, she scooted over and hid in the warmth of his embrace. His arms were strong around her. She buired her head in the crook of his shoulder, the tears not far behind.  
  
He held her as she cried. The same thing he had done the past two times she had woken up that night. He petted her hair and rubbed her back, whispering words of love and comfort she so desperately needed to hear.  
  
" She's not gonna get them, Faith. We have the monitor on in here, remember"? he said, as he held her close.  
  
" She's never gonna leave us alone, Bos! We'll never be free of her! I can't go on this way...what are we gonna do"? she cried, over and over again.  
  
He answered her the same way each time she asked. " We'll get through it, together. Just like we always do".   
  
He was amazed with himself. Here he was, giving words of comfort and solace to his wife. His wife. How he had changed in the past few years. He was still the same old guy, yes, but he was changing in more ways than one. He was proud of himself for being twice the man his father was. He was a good husband and father. That was more than he could say for Raymond.   
  
She had broken through that barrier that always kept him on the outside. Safe from commitment, from revealing who he was. She had brought the scared little boy to the crossroads and he had emerged a man. Stronger than he ever thought he could be.  
  
She was passion. She was life. He still couldn't believe that she had chosen him. She brought out the best in him. When he was with her he was safe. He could be decent and caring and passionate. He could be himself and not worry that she would think less of him.  
  
He pondered these things as he held the woman he loved, against his chest. The moonlight flooded the room with a pale glow, sweeping across the bed. It would have been incredibly romantic, if it hadn't been for the days events.  
  
He stared at her profile as she slept. Her blond hair lay softly over her bare shoulders. She was beautiful. Funny how he had worked with her and kept his feelings to himself. He didn't know how he had done it for so long. If he had had any idea of how great they would be together, he would have pressed for it a lot sooner. Then maybe Emily and Charlie would still be here.   
  
He sighed, thinking of her two little ones that lay in the ground. He missed them. Missed the way they would come running to him for hugs. He missed taking them to Central Park for icecream.  
  
One thing was for sure. He wasn't gonna let Alicia ruin his family. He had to figure out a plan. He knew that he had to set her up. He had to make everyone think that it was self defense.  
  
As he sat in bed, a plan started to form in the back of his brain. He knew that he had to kill Alicia. But how?  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch...blah, blah, blah...you know the rest.  
  
Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Thirteen  
  
Faith groaned and rolled over. The clock read 6:47. She had gone to bed so early that she needed to get up before her head started to ache.  
  
She quietly slipped out from under the covers and set her feet on the hardwood floor. Bosco turned over on his side and kept right on snoring.  
  
Faith watched him for a minute. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He was having a good sleep. She could always tell by the way he breathed. If he was slow and regular that meant that it was a good sleep. If it was heavy and fast, chances were that he was having some kind of nightmare. He was so good to her. She knew how tired he was going to be today, especially since she had kept him up most of the night. Vowing never to take sleeping pills again, she stood up and put on her robe and strode out to the hall to check on the kids. They were both asleep.  
  
She went out to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Bosco always loved to wake up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She decided to make him and the kids a nice breakfast of bacon, ham, eggs, toast and juice. Then they would sit down and try and figure out a way to end their problems with Alicia.  
  
She stretched her arms over her head and let out a big yawn. She was still so tired. It was the morning ritual for her to do the crossword puzzle in the paper. It was on mat outside the door, just as always.  
  
Faith shut the door and went to sit down at the kitchen table, when she noticed the light was flashing on the answering machine. She walked over and pressed the button. The display said that there were twelve new messages. They never had that many messages on their machine.   
  
She pressed the button to play them all and walked over to pour a cup of coffee for herself.   
  
" Maurice, it's your father. You need to call me right away. It's urgent. I mean it, Maurice, please call. 555-0909."   
  
Faith was surprised. Bosco and his father hadn't spoken for years as far as she knew. Why would Raymond be calling them?  
  
The second message began. " Maurice, it's 9:00. When you get in, you better call me right away!" Raymond's voice boomed over the machine.  
  
She began to pour a cup for Bosco when the third message began to play. " Maurice! This is your father! There's been an accident! Your mother is dead! She finally managed to drink herself to death! Call me right away!"  
  
Faith gasped. The cup fell out of her hand, smashing all over the floor and splashing the hot contents everywhere. She walked over to the machine and rewound the message. She had to listen to it three times before it sank in. Rose was dead. She would have to tell Bosco. He would be crushed.  
  
She sank to the floor, hot tears scalding her face as they ran down her cheeks. She cried for Rose, for Bosco, for the relationship that couldn't be repaired in time. Mostly, she cried for her husband. Bosco, even though he didn't see her much, had a love for his mother that was almost holy. He adored her, even when she was drinking too much. He always held on to the hope that she would quit drinking and start over.  
  
Cruel fate had stolen the chance for them to rebuild their relationship. It had come, like a thief in the night, taking all, leaving nothing. Not even a scrap. Bosco would never get the chance to tell her he loved her again. He would blame himself for this. But this time, she wouldn't be here to placate him and tell him it wasn't his fault.  
  
Faith stood up and went directly to the phone. She had to ask Ty and Sasha for another favour. Sasha picked up after two rings.  
  
" Hello". she croaked.  
  
" Sasha? It's Faith. Sorry to wake you like this."   
  
" It's ok. What's up?" Sasha asked, sleepily.  
  
Faith took a deep breath, trying not to cry. 'There's been an accident and I wondered if you can take the kids for today and tonight". she said, shakily.  
  
Sasha was instantly sober. " Faith! What's happened? Are you alright? It's not Alicia, is it"?   
  
Faith broke down. " It's Rose. Bosco's mom. She's....she's... dead. She must have died from alcohol poisoning because Bos's dad called and left a message saying that she drank herself to death. " Faith cried, into the phone.   
  
" Oh no! I'm so sorry, how's Bosco taking it" she asked, genuinely sad for her friends.   
  
" I havn't told him yet." Faith whispered, sitting down at the kitchen table, running her hands through her hair.  
  
Sasha threw back the covers and stepped out of bed. She put on a pair of sweats as she was talking to Faith.  
  
" We'll be right over. Just give us 15 mins." She said. She hung up the phone and and shook Ty awake.  
  
" Whaaaa...." he grumbled, pulling the covers up over his head.   
  
" Ty, baby, wake up. We gotta go get Liv and Logan." she said, insistently.  
  
Ty uncovered his head, now awake. " What's goin' on?" he asked, confused.  
  
Sasha threw on a tshirt as she answered him. " Bosco's mom died. We have to go get the kids and take them back here. Faith hasn't told him yet. We should get the kids out of there before he wakes up."   
  
Ty groaned. Poor Bosco and Faith. They had been through enough in the last few years to last a lifetime. He shook his head and got up. It was gonna be a long day.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Faith sat at the table trying to figure out her next move. Her eyes were swollen and red. Her face was beginning to get puffy.  
  
She decided to get the kids up and give them their breakfast so they would be ready when Sasha and Ty came to get them.  
  
She wondered if she was doing the right thing. Not waking him up immediately, and getting the kids out first. If he woke up now and she had to tell him, it wouldn't matter who was around. No, she thought. She was doing the right thing.  
  
She walked down the hall, stopping to close her bedroom door, so the kids wouldn't wake Bosco up. Both of her little ones were beginning to stir.  
  
" Good morning, my babies. Come and get some breakfast". she said, softly, ruffling the hair on both their heads.  
  
The twins slept in the same bed. It was by their own choice. They preferred to be together. Faith thought it was sweet.  
  
Logan rolled over and gave her a sleepy smile. " Mama...we go unka Ty's gogo today?"   
  
Faith smiled at her son. " Ya baby. Uncle Ty and Aunt Sasha are on their way to get you and Livy right now". she said, reaching over to rub Liv's back.  
  
Liv stretched her little arms above her head and yawned. " I wanna stay wiwf you mommy". she said, crawling over Logan to reach Faith's lap.  
  
Faith cuddled her daughter close, savouring each moment she got to spend with her kids.  
  
Logan got up and wanted to sit in her lap too. She held them, one on each knee, rocking them and singing softly.  
  
She put them down on the floor and told them to pick out some clothes to wear. She walked back out into the kitchen and packed them some breakfast to take on the road. A few minutes later, Sasha was at the door. She embraced Faith and cried with her. It was good to have such caring friends.  
  
Ty came in a minute later and hugged Faith as well. They talked quietly while Sasha gathered up the twins and took them out to the door. After kissing them both, she watched as Sasha and Ty drove away.   
  
She was starting to clean up the coffee and bits of broken glass, when a sleepy Bosco came into the kitchen.   
  
" What happened in here?" he asked, as he walked around her to get himself a cup.  
  
Faith swallowed nervously. She felt like she was about to throw up. She licked her lips, and then bit down on her lower lip.  
  
She stood up and put the bits of glass and paper towel in the sink. She wiped off her hands on the dishtowel and walked over to him.  
  
She hugged him tightly, feeling the lump in her throat, almost choking her. She pulled back and looked at him, the tears already starting to fall.  
  
" Sit down, babe. Something's happened and it's terrible news." she said, guiding him to a chair.  
  
He paled. " What is it? What is it Faith?" he demanded. Something was not right...not right at all.  
  
He watched as she twisted her hands around, obviously trying to find the words that would forever haunt him.  
  
" Your father called last night when we were in bed..." she began.  
  
Anger flashed through his face, before he spoke. " What'd he want? Asshole! What could he possibly have to say to me"? he spat, distainfully, starting to stand.  
  
She pushed lightly on his chest. " Bosco. Sit down." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
He sat. He was scared.   
  
" What? Did somethin' happen to ma"? he asked, scared of the answer.  
  
Faith shook her head, tears coming fast and hard down her cheeks.  
  
" Yes, baby. She's gone." 


	14. Chapter 14

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Fourteen  
  
Bosco sat completely still, not saying a word. Faith wondered if he had heard what she said.  
  
"Bos, did you hear me?" she asked, quietly.  
  
He was on the edge. Emotions pulling him in every direction. " What do you mean? She's dead? How in the hell did that happen?" he yelled at her. He never was good at directing his anger.   
  
He felt like he was going to die. His mother was dead. Dead. He wondered how it happened, although he thought he may have an idea.   
  
Faith pulled up a chair in front of him and sat down, taking his hands into hers.   
  
" Your father said that it was from her drinking." she explained, looking into his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was feeling.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the counter, laying his hands flat on the surface. His shoulders started to shake, as he silently cried.  
  
Crying, Faith got up from her chair and walked behind him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. His shaking increased as he felt her touch.   
  
" I can't do this. I can't be here right now. I have to go." he mumbled, shaking his head back and forth.  
  
He didn't want to be touched right then. He shrugged out of her embrace and grabbed the keys to the mustang and ran out the door.  
  
" Bosco! Don't go!" Faith yelled at him. She was too late. He was out the door and down the stairs.  
  
She sank to the floor, covering her face with her hands. What started as a light rain, soon became a storm of anguish. She had to cry now. She had to get herself together for Bosco's sake. For her children's sake.  
  
Bosco was in shock. She knew that. He wasn't going to believe it until he drove past her house. She just hoped that he could drive without getting into an accident. She silently cursed herself for not planning ahead better. She should have known that he'd run. He always ran. But sooner or later he always came home.  
  
The ringing of the phone brought her into the present. She got up from the floor and grabbed the cordless from the counter.  
  
" Hello?"   
  
" I'm looking for Maurice Boscorelli" came a deep voice.  
  
" I'm his wife. Can I help you?" Faith asked.  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
" His wife?" came the surprised question.  
  
" Ya. His wife. Who am I speaking to?" Faith said, not disguising the annoyance in her voice.  
  
The man cleared his throat. " Uh, I'm Raymond Boscorelli. Maurice is my son. I've left some messages for him. I thought he'd like to know right away about his mother".   
  
Faith groaned inwardly. She hadn't even met her father-in-law yet and already she was being rude to him. " I'm sorry sir, it's just been a really bad morning. Maurice just found out a few minutes ago...and he's....well...he's gone." she explained.  
  
" Ya. He always was a runner. He just needs to blow off some steam, hon. Oh, what's your name, by the way?" he asked politely.  
  
He didn't seem to be that bad of a guy. He was actually quite polite. Maybe he and Bos could work through what was wrong between them. Maybe she could help.  
  
" My name is Faith. I'm his partner as well."   
  
" Partner?"   
  
" Yes. We're both police officers. Didn't you know"? she asked, really shocked that he didn't even know that much.  
  
He took a second before answering. He seemed to be gathering courage for what he was about to say next.  
  
" I don't know what my son has told you, Faith. But we don't exactly get along. We havn't talked for about ten years. I wasn't a good father or husband. I can admit that. Maurice never could forgive me for that. I was hoping that maybe now we might have a chance to talk."   
  
He sounded genuinely sincere. Maybe they could work it out. It could be a new beginning.  
  
" I don't know, Mr. Boscorelli, but I'll sure try and talk to him. Oh, and you might want to know that you have two grandchildren."   
  
He sounded pleased. " Two? What are they? How old are they".  
  
" They're two and a half. Twins. A boy and a girl". Faith said, proudly. How sad that he didn't even know that.  
  
" Wow! Twins! That must be a handful. What'd ya name em?"   
  
" Logan and Olivia." she responded.  
  
" Nice names. Maybe I could see them sometime....well...we'll just have to see." he said, jumping to the next topic.  
  
" The funeral arrangements have been made. The visiting hours are today from two to four and seven to nine. The funeral will be tomorow at St. Dunstans at 1:00. Just call me if you need anything, Faith." he said, kindly.  
  
" Ok, Mr. Boscorelli. Oh, and thanks for callin'. I'll tell Bosco as soon as he comes home".   
  
She hung up the phone and decided she needed to make a list of people to call. The first order of business was to call work. They would both need some time off. She called and talked to Lieu, who was understanding. He gave them both a week off. She was grateful for the time. Bosco was going to need it.  
  
She called other people for the next half hour or so. Looking at her watch, she hoped that Bos would show up soon. The wake was only a few hours away and it was already 10:30.  
  
She decided to shower and get it over with. That way, she could be ready to take care of Bosco when he came home.  
  
After her shower she decided to rummage through her closet for something to wear. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and continued toward the bedroom.  
  
The bedroom door was closed. She felt her stomach turn into a chunk of ice. She turned the knob slowly......  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Fifteen  
  
Alicia sat in her hotel room, reading the morning paper. She was glad that she had saved the money from her last 'job'. She had had enough to stay in this particular hotel for three nights. It wasn't the Ritz, but it was nice enough. She had a third floor room. It had cable television and a nice double bed. Beyond that, she didn't care. She was just grateful for a comfy bed.  
  
She had turned directly to the obituaries. She laughed when she read Rose's piece. No one would ever suspect her of killing Rose. She was getting to be very clever. She didn't feel one bit bad for what she had done. In her mind, Rose had betrayed her a long time ago. If she had just listened to Alicia that day in the hospital, things would have been ok.  
  
" Oh, Rose, why did you make me do such a terrible thing?" she asked, outloud.  
  
As if she heard a response, she snapped her head around and looked to the direction of the door.  
  
" You MADE me do what I did! YOU BETRAYED ME!" she yelled, into thin air.  
  
The invisible person must have went away, because Alicia settled down and flipped through the paper once more.  
  
She was lying on her stomach, her long hair in her face. She flipped it over her shoulder. It was much too long and it needed a style. It had been so long since she had her hair done in a salon. She was always the one to have the best hair, the best clothes and so forth. Prision life hadn't done a thing for her complexion, either, she had noted when looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
On a whim, she got up and threw on a pair of Rose's pants and a t-shirt. She ran to the nearest drugstore and bought a pair of good scissors and a hair dye kit. She also managed to steal a tube of foundation, eyeliner and lipstick.   
  
She returned to the hotel in high spirits. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She knew now what she was supposed to do to get Maurice to finally see her. She laughed to herself, happy that he would be with her soon. Happy that her son would be calling her "mommy' very soon.  
  
Alicia carefully snipped off inches of her long brown hair. She was doing a really good job, for an amateur. She took her time, creating a style she had seen a few years ago.  
  
She cleaned up the hair from the sink and put it in the garbage. She took the kit and proceeded to dye her hair.   
  
A half an hour later, she was finished. She stepped back from the mirror, turning around to see herself at every angle. She was very pleased. Yes, Maurice would be sure to notice her now.  
  
How could he not, when she had the exact same hair color as his wife?  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Sixteen  
  
Faith's heart was pounding in her chest. She literally would have fainted if she hadn't heard Bosco cough.  
  
She opened the door and stuck her head inside. He was standing by the window, holding the curtin back, looking outside.  
  
He was broken. She knew that as well as she knew her own name. He was trying his best to keep it together, although, she didn't understand why. He had cried in front of her lots of times. But, this was different. This was the death of his mother.   
  
When Emily and Charlie had died, it had affected him greatly. He was just as upset for Faith as he was for the children themselves. But this was Rose. His only living relative that he cared to talk to. Mikey was long gone. No one knew where. He was dealing drugs again and one day he just got up and left. No one heard from him again.  
  
He stood there, a flag of defeat. His shoulders slumped, his hair on end. He looked like he had been through the mixer.  
  
He only looked at her, as she crossed the bedroom to be near him. She reached him and cupped his face with her hands. He put his hands over her own, squeezing gently.  
  
She looked into his pain-filled eyes. She saw the sorrow and the regret inside, begging to be let free.  
  
He looked her in the eye and saw the love and compassion burning within. They stood there, locked together in an unspoken need to comfort and to be comforted.  
  
A lone tear broke free and trickled down his grief-stricken face. And then another.  
  
She grabbed onto him, her arms winding tightly around him. She kissed his neck, while trying to rub his back. Trying to give comfort for even a minute. Trying to dull some of his pain. He let out a small cry, as her hands roamed over him. Her own cries growing louder as they both broke down and surrendered to their deepest emotions.  
  
He held onto her. The only one he had ever loved. He felt the need to consume her completely. His desire for her overwhelming, he had to be close to her, or die trying.  
  
His lips found hers, the salt of their tears mixing. He kissed her with more passion and fervor than he had ever thought possible.  
  
She responded, deepening the kiss, arms wound tightly around him, not letting go.  
  
He found the knot in her towel and let it go. His hands burned with his need to have her, touching her as if for the last time. He picked her up and brought her to their bed. She helped him shed his own clothing and then he laid her down.   
  
His kisses became frenzied, his mouth seeking hers, demanding her to need him too. She held his body tightly, feeling him, wanting him, being one with him. He cried words of love and passion in her ear. She accepted, telling him the same.  
  
They gave and took, not leaving any part of the other left out. The wave of their passion rose as they reached their peak together.  
  
They reached heights that they had never reached before. The passion and love they found in each other and displayed for each other, was overwhelming.   
  
When it was over, they lay in each others arms. Giving words of comfort and love.  
  
Bosco cleared his throat as he rolled over, pulling her with him. " Faith, where are the kids?" he asked, in a tired voice.  
  
" They are with Ty and Sasha until the funeral." she replied, clasping his hand with hers.  
  
" When did they go?"   
  
" This morning."   
  
He took his hand away from hers and sat up, his hand on her hip. " How did you find out? I mean, who told you about ma?" he asked, confused.  
  
She suddenly felt nervous. She turned over onto her back, looking up into his face. She bit her bottom lip. Her eyes did all the talking.  
  
He knew. He knew right then, just who had called. " It was my father, wasn't it?" he asked, bitterly.  
  
She nodded. " He sounded like he really wants to make up with you, Bos. He said that he knew he had made mistakes......."   
  
Bosco snorted and his eyes filled with tears. " Ya. He made a few mistakes. I'll say he made more than a few." he spat, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
Faith sat up, her face inches from his. " Babe, he sounded really sorry".  
  
He held up his hand before he turned away from her and sat on the edge of the bed  
  
" No. Don't tell me anymore. He makes me sick." he said, his voice quivering.  
  
" Besides, we should get up and go make the arrangements and stuff".   
  
Faith didn't know what to say. The arrangements had been made. By the one man that Bosco hated. She felt dreadful. He stood up and held his hand out to her. " Come on, let's take a shower".   
  
She opened her mouth to speak. His face turned ashen. " What?"   
  
" Uh, Bos, I don't know how to say this, but the arrangements have already been made." she said, cringing.  
  
He turned his back to her and clenched his fist. " Him? Did he make them?" he asked, between clenched teeth.  
  
She didn't have the chance to answer before he whirled around and punched a hole in the bedroom wall.  
  
He cursed loudly and left the room. A few seconds later she heard the bathroom door slam, then the water running.  
  
Faith wiped the fresh tears from her eyes and got out of bed. She went down the hall and tried the bathroom door. It was unlocked.  
  
She stepped inside and closed the door. Bosco was in the shower. His head buired in his arms, leaning against the wall. He was sobbing uncontrollably, his chest heaving in and out. His sobs harsh and deep. It was the kind of crying that could be considerd dispair.  
  
Faith felt her heart break again, as she opened the shower door and stepped inside. She stood behind him and touched his shoulder. " Bos." she said, softly.  
  
He didn't move. She pulled his arms down, allowing herself space to get between him and the wall. She held him against her as he let out years of pain and frustration.  
  
She wondered exactly what was going to happen when they came face to face with Raymond Boscorelli. She knew it wouldn't be good.  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch. I'd love for someone to hire me to write on the show....In my dreams! Anyway, please don't sue!  
  
Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Seventeen  
  
Bosco and Faith arrived at the funeral parlor around 1:30. They needed to speak to the funeral director and Bosco wanted some private time to say goodbye to his mother.  
  
They were dressed appropriately, Bosco in a full suit and tie and Faith in a black, three quarter sleeve dress. They actually looked georgous together. One would think they were going out to a fancy dinner, as opposed to going to a wake. Bosco had got Faith to give him a shorter hair style. He wanted to look perfect for his mother.  
  
The director, James Bowen, was balding man of about fifty. He had dark, beady eyes that were too close together. He was very thin and tall, which made him appear gruesome, under the fluresent lights. He shook Bosco's hand and then Faith's.  
  
" Do you want to see her?" he asked, with a lispy voice.  
  
Bosco looked at Faith and back to Mr.Bowen. He swallowed nervously and nodded. He grabbed for Faith's hand as they were escorted to a private room, reserved for family only.  
  
Mr. Bowen opened the door and stood back to let Bosco and Faith through.   
  
Rose was laid out in a blue dress, with white frills on the sleeves. Her hair was done just the way she would have liked it. Her lipstick was done wrong. It was not a shade that she would have chosen, rather, it was one that she would have detested. She liked dark lipstick, not light.  
  
Bosco's hand tightened around Faith's, as if to draw strength from her body. " The lipstick is wrong." he stated, flatly, looking at Mr. Bowen, who was standing behind him. " She never woulda chose that color".   
  
Faith looked back at the man and indicated with her eyes that he should leave. She would handle it herself.  
  
" She can't be seen like this, Faith". Bosco said, his voice beginning to show signs of a real meltdown.  
  
When they were alone, Faith opened her purse and took out her favorite lipstick. She walked over to Rose's body and carefully applied it to her lips for the very last time.  
  
Bosco stood, watching her, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. She was an amazing woman. When Faith was finished, she put the tube in the casket beside Rose and kissed her on the cheek. Kissing a dead body was a really frightning experience, but she did it for her husband and for her dead mother-in-law.  
  
Sensing that he needed a moment alone, she walked over and put her arm around him. " Do you want a few minutes, babe?" she asked, softly.  
  
He nodded and squeezed her hand. " Thanks, Faith. I love you". He started to cry as he moved forward to say his goodbyes.  
  
Faith turned and walked out, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
She sat down on a bench that was just outside the room, exhaling slowly. This was gonna be so hard, she thought to herself.  
  
She closed her eyes and fought back her tears. She really needed to be strong for Bos now.  
  
"Faith?"   
  
She opened her eyes and looked at a tall man in a brown suit. He looked similar to Bosco, so she figured that he was Bosco's dad.  
  
" Yes." she said, looking him up and down. He was a pretty big guy and tall, too. He had brown hair that was starting to show some grey and a gautee.  
  
He extended a hand. " I'm Raymond Boscorelli. I'm glad to meet you."  
  
She took his large hand and shook it. " Pleased to meet you, Mr. Boscorelli." she said, politely.   
  
She didn't want to be rude, but she knew that Bosco would be very upset if he saw her making nice with the father that he hated.  
  
He sensed her reservations and sat down across from her. " I know that Maurice doesn't want to see me. That's ok. I just want you to know how sorry I am for the past. I hope that someday I'll get to meet my grandkids." he said, hope shining in his dark eyes.  
  
Faith licked her lips and shook her head slightly. " I don't know what to tell you, Mr. Boscorelli. Maurice is really upset right now and I think that your being here isn't going to help matters any. He's angry and he's heartbroken. I can't tell what will happen in the future, but Maurice is my husband, and he will decide when and if you get to see them." she said, uneasialy.   
  
She stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. " I hope that he will be able to get past this and that you can repair the damage that was done in the past. I'll be looking forward to that day when you can come and see Logan and Olivia." she said.  
  
" Don't count on it." came an angry voice from behind them.  
  
Bosco was standing outside the doorway, with his arms crossed over his chest. " Get away from him, Faith." he said, harshly.  
  
Raymond stood up and nodded toward his eldest son.  
  
" Maurice. I'm sorry about your mother." he said, sincerely.  
  
Bosco snorted. " Ya. I bet you are. What do you think you're gonna get out of it?" he said, stepping toward his father.  
  
Raymond blanched. " Nothing! Nothing! She was still my wife, you know. I wanted to make sure she was taken care of." he said, trying to avoid further confrontation.  
  
" You wanted to make sure she was taken care of? Oh, just like the past, what...oh, fifteen years, you've been taking care of her too?"he spat, angrily.  
  
Raymond set his jaw firmly. Faith could tell that he was starting to get angry. She stood in between the two men. " Bosco stop it!" she said in a tough, yet firm voice. She put her hand on his chest to stop him from getting any further.  
  
Bosco pointed his finger at Raymond. " No! Why don't you tell her just how well you've taken care of us! Go on! Tell her! Tell her about what a great father you were! Tell her about all those times ma couldn't leave the house because you'd beaten the shit out of her! GO ON YOU PRICK! " Bosco screamed.   
  
Raymond pointed his finger right back. " You clean up your mouth! I'm still your father! And I can still take you across my knee Maurice!" he sputtered.  
  
" You just come over here and try it, old man! I swear you won't be puttin' your hands on anyone else ever again, cause I'll kick your friggin teeth in...." He spat furiously. He was really losing control.  
  
Mr. Bowen came around the corner, very flustered. " What is the problem here! We will not stand for this kind of behaviour here!" he hissed at Bosco and Raymond.  
  
Faith turned to Mr.Bowen. " I'm sorry. It's over and there won't be anymore problems."   
  
It was clear that they both had the same temper problems. Faith grabbed Bosco by the front of his suit and dragged him into the womans bathroom. There were a couple of women powdering their noses, who looked up distainfully when they entered.   
  
" What are you lookin at?" Bosco snapped.  
  
Faith flicked him a scornful glance. " Sorry, Ladies. Do you mind giving us a moment please"? she asked as nicely as she could.  
  
The ladies left the room, not before both of them gave dirty looks to Bosco.  
  
" Ya, ya...keep walkin' old bag." he muttered.  
  
"Bosco! Get a hold of yourself! You are going to ruin your mother's wake! Is that what you want?" she blasted him.  
  
He didn't respond, only looked down at the floor. " Is it"? she pressed.  
  
" No! Dammit! Why were you talking to him? Do you have any idea what that man is capable of? he cried out to her.   
  
" What I do know is that he was talking to be nicely, before you came out. He wants to apologize for the past, please, can't you forgive him just for a couple of days? Then go back to hating him...but just drop this until after the funeral." she pleaded.  
  
He looked at her, the tears welling up in his eyes again. He shook his head and swallowed hard. " Forgiveness? Forgiveness? A man who comes home night after night drunk and beats the crap out of his wife and kids, deserves forgiveness?  
  
A man who would beat up his son's on the night of their school Christmas concert and drag them to that concert with black eyes and bloody noses, so worried about their mother, who is lying on the kitchen floor in a pile of her own blood, that they can hardly remember their lines, deserves forgiveness?" he spit at her, the tears flowing freely down his face.  
  
He wiped them off, his lips trembling. " That man," he said, pointing at the door. " That man will NEVER get my forgiveness! He'll never get Mikey's forgiveness...who knows where he is..but I KNOW that Mikey wouldn't forgive that piece of crap for the way he treated us!   
  
He thinks he's gonna see my children? He will NEVER see them, Faith! NEVER!" he cried out to her. He broke then, and slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his hands wrapped around his knees. Faith, crying herself from his hurt and from his revelations, sat down on the floor beside him. She pryed his hands apart from his knees and positioned herself so she could hug him.  
  
Not for the first time that day, he accepted her comfort. And she was sure it wouldn't be the last.  
  
TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch. I can only take credit for Alicia Garland.  
  
Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Eighteen  
  
The week that Bosco and Faith had off, wasn't much of a help. For the most part, Bosco was distant and moody and spent practically the whole day in bed.  
  
Faith couldn't blame him. She left him alone, unless he wanted the company. The twins were a little confused as to why he didn't play with them or read to them anymore. Faith told them that their daddy was sad and he needed to be alone for a bit.   
  
The initial shock had worn off but reality had set in. Never again would he go and see his mother at the bar. Never again would she call him, drunk, in the middle of the night....or day. Sometimes both. He would always miss her and a part of him died right along with her.  
  
Bosco was in such a panic on the day of Rose's funeral, Faith thought he might have a heart attack. He was worried that Raymond would show up and try and sit with them in the family pew. He hadn't. Faith saw a glimpse of him sitting in the last row in the back of the church.  
  
He didn't have to do that, but he did. He and Rose hadn't been together for years, but he respected Bosco's feelings enough to stay out of sight.  
  
The truth was, that Bosco just couldn't deal with his father asking for forgiveness. He had always wished that Raymond was a real father. He had grown up wishing and praying that Raymond would show he and Mikey a little affection. It had never happened. Not once that he could remember.  
  
Too many times, Raymond had hit them. Too many times, he had verbally abused them. It was too late for forgiveness. But, a part of Bosco wanted to start over. He just couldn't let go of his anger. The truth was, that a part of him still wanted a father to confide in and look up to. He wanted to say something to Ray, but he was afraid. Afraid that he'd be rejected. Afraid that he'd be ignored, or worse, laughed at. The only way they knew was anger. The worst part was that if he didn't soon go and talk to him, it would be too late. Someday, his father would be gone and Bosco had a lot of things to say. He didn't want to be best friends with him, but he still needed to vent about his childhood. Bosco felt guilty for telling Ray off at the funeral home. He felt it, because he saw the look of hurt that had passed over his father's face. Bosco had never heard his father apologize for anything. Ever.   
  
Faith didn't know it, but he had listened to the whole conversation between her and Raymond that night. He wanted to hear what he had to say and he needed to hear what she would say to him. He was pleased that she stuck up for him and left the decision making to him. He was sad and confused about the things he heard his father say. He couldn't deal with it, so, he turned to anger. The safest emotion to use when you can't deal with anything else.  
  
He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his childhood. They didn't have many good times together, but at least he and Mikey had a mom that loved them. Raymond always managed to ruin every celebration they ever attempted to have. Christmas was terrifying. Raymond was always drunk. When he was drunk he was mean. Damn mean. The boys had stopped getting up early on Christmas morning because they were too scared of Raymond and waking him up. On the Christmas mornings when he wasn't around, Rose would wake them up and they would open their gifts together. Those were the times he cherished.   
  
He had been crying all week. He couldn't seem to stop. Most of the time he would cry in private, when he was in the bedroom. He didn't want Faith or the children to become alarmed.   
  
There were still times, though, that he couldn't hold it in. Faith had a way of getting into his soul. She was such a comfort to him. He wondered what he would have done without her. She never mentioned him doing anything that entire week. She didn't complain when he refused to get out of bed. She brought him all of his meals and cleaned up after him. She usually ended up throwing the food away because he had no appitite. If it had been anyone else, she would have lost patience already. But not with him. She knew what he needed and she gave him the space he had to have. He needed time. She just hoped that she had the patience to put up with another few days of it.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
" Bosco, are you awake"? came a soft voice, through the door.  
  
He rolled over on his side and coughed. " Ya. Come in." he croaked.  
  
Faith opened the bedroom door and peeked inside. He was still in the same pajamas he had been wearing for two days. His face was almost a beard now. He was going to get bedsores if he didn't start to get mobile again. He had been in bed for nine days. He had ended up having two weekends off, along with the week he had missed from work. It was starting to get on Faith's nerves, but she didn't say anything. Until now.  
  
He had also been sick for the last two days. Probably because he refused to eat anything or get out of bed. He had gone through two bottles of Nyquil since yesterday. She thought that he just wanted the Nyquil to get a nice buzz, but she didn't mention it. At least he wasn't drinking heavy and she hoped he wouldn't start.   
  
" Bos? We're goin' now". she said, opening the door fully and walking over to the bed.  
  
He looked at her, confused. She had on her bathingsuit under a pink tank top and pair of blue shorts and she was carrying a huge beachbag. She looked really cute with her hair in a ponytail and her sunglasses resting on top of her head.  
  
She sighed, visibally annoyed this time. " The kids and I are leaving for the beach house". she said, trying to jog his memory.  
  
Apparently, he had drunk too much NyQuil to remember anything.  
  
" Uh, I don't know what you're talkin' about" he said, as he reached over and poured a small cap of medicine.  
  
She snorted. " You don't say? Bos, I have tried to be patient but enough is enough! You need to get out of bed! Logan and Olivia have been asking for you for TWO days and you still havn't seen them!" she said, getting frustrated.  
  
He put the cup to his lips and swallowed. " Don't start, Faith. I'm tired and I'm sick. I need some more medicine. Can you get me some before you go to the park"? he asked, not really listening.  
  
She sucked in her breath. Her eyes blazing. " We're NOT going to the park! We're going to Sasha's paren'ts beach house on Long Island". She hissed, grabbing the empty bottle and throwing it on the floor.  
  
" Don't tell me to "don't start"! I have done nothing but wait on you for days! Get up and get movin! If you want more medicine you need to GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" she cried, as she spun on her heel and headed for the door.  
  
" We'll be back tomorow! Enjoy yourself. I'm sure you will, since you havn't seen your family for days and days and you seem to like it that way!" she cried again, as she slammed the door.  
  
Bosco felt awful. Had he really been that bad? He started to make his way out of bed when he heard the front door close. All was quiet. They were gone.  
  
He sat back and really thought about his situation. He wasn't being fair, he knew that. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. That was never gonna happen. He spent the next little while thinking about how lucky he was to have a woman like Faith in his life. She really knew how to get through to him. All he had to do was see her start to cry and he had a change of heart. She probably knew that when she got upset before she left. He knew if she came home and he was still in bed, she'd be really angry.  
  
He knew he had been in bed long enough. He wasn't doing himself any good or his family either, by staying in bed, brooding and grieving. He needed to get back to his real life and learn to grieve in a way that still let him go about his daily activities.  
  
He had ignored her and the kids for days. The more he thought about it, he really felt bad. He could hear Logan and Olivia talking to their mother in the kitchen, asking why daddy was in bed and when could he play. They were so little. They didn't understand.  
  
He decided that he would be up and about by the time they got home. He would take them out for dinner, maybe, and then for a walk in the park or something. He really needed to have a shower and shave and use some Scope. Big time.   
  
He was getting sleepy again. The medicine sure did kick in fast. He felt better now, that he had made a decision in his mind. He turned over and fell into a restful sleep.  
  
He woke about four. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He threw back the covers and swung his legs over the edge. He set his feet on the floor and stood up. He was a little dizzy from being in bed for days, but he made his way down the hall into the bathroom. He turned the shower on, grabbing a towel and placing it on the toilet beside him. He filled up the sink and began to shave off a week's worth of growth.  
  
After showering, he felt much better. Everyone always felt better after a good, hot shower. He returned to the bedroom and went through his dresser drawers. He found a white t-shirt and a pair of button-fly jeans. He dressed and put on his NYPD baseball cap and NYPD zip up hoodie. It was hot outside, but he wanted a sweater for later. He didn't know how long he'd be out.  
  
He put on a pair of sneakers and grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door. He was extremely nervous. He could feel the sweat break out on the back of his neck, and his palms became clammy.  
  
He jumped into the mustang and put it in gear. He knew he had to do this, but saying you needed to do something and actually doing it, were two different things.  
  
He sighed, knowing that it was now or never. He had to confront his father. And he had to do it tonight.  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Nineteen  
  
Alicia had been watching Faith and Maurice's apartment for two days. She had read about the time of Rose's funeral from reading the paper and knew when they would be gone. She had snuck into their apartment during the funeral. She was becoming an expert at break and enter's. She couldn't believe that security was so bad in these buildings. All she had to do was wait for an elderly lady to come out and tell her she was visiting relatives in the building and that she was locked out. They lady had let her in, no problem.  
  
This time, she wasn't interested in Maurice or Faith. She only wanted to see Dallas's room. She needed to be close to him. She needed to lay on his bed and see his toys and clothes. She had been feeling very lonly for him these last few days. She could feel the ache inside, so much it hurt. Her son, her beautiful son, living with someone other than her. It was too much.   
  
She had walked down the hall and found the bedroom. It was clear to her that he shared a room with his sister. It was a sweet room, she had to admit that. It was painted a pale yellow with a white border all around. The double bed had a yellow comforter with matching pillows and a small white knit blanket folded up on the edge. It was very similar to the spare bedroom at their old apartment. There was a huge blue rug that took up most of the room. It made the room look cozy and inviting. The window had beautiful soft blue curtins, held back by thin yellow silk ribbons. The room was filled with toys. Expensive toys. There was a Little Tykes kitchenette, washer and dryer set and matching microwave. She figured that was mostly for the little girl. There was a Little Tykes workbench, complete with all of the tools and accessories. There was every kind of truck and race car you could imagine. There were dolls and little tea sets, with a small table in the middle of the room.   
  
She had gone to the double closet and looked inside. There was a side for each of them. The clothes that hung from those racks were expensive. They had more shirts and pants and shoes and accessories than any two kids she had ever known. The thing that bothered her was that some of the outfits were matching. She became angry when she realized what they were trying to do. They were trying to pass of her son as a twin! They DID look alike, she would admit that. But they were half brother and sister! And they were only a few months apart. Anyone would look at them and think that they were twins. But there were only a few people who knew the truth...and Alicia was one of them. She sifted through the clothes, crying. She was looking at her sons clothes, trying to imagine what he looked like in them. How sad! She should have been the one to buy the clothes! She was his mother! NOT Faith!  
  
She had looked around some more and had taken a few pictures of Dallas that she found in a photo album. She also took a toy fire engine that was in the toy box. She would save it for when he was living with her.   
  
She had left that day feeling a little better. She would go back one more time to see if they had any cash lying around. It would take a lot of money to get her and Dallas to another state and get started again.   
  
She knew that Dallas and the other kid were back at that house with the African American couple. She had gone out there again and stayed in the bushes to see if she could catch Dallas playing, but the couple were always outside with them and looking around to see if she was near. They knew about her, she was sure of that. She knew that they had the kids so that Faith and Maurice could attend to the wake and funeral. What great friends they have, she had thought, sourly.  
  
The blinds in their house were closed, the doors locked. She had tried the front door again when she knew they were all asleep. She had waited in those woods for four hours, just waiting for her chance to get inside and see Dallas again. But it was too risky. They would be waiting for her. Damn! She shouldn't have slammed the door like that! And she never should have put the bracelet on his arm! Stupid! They would know that he couldn't have fastened it himself!   
  
She had been quite lucky so far. She had been in the right place at the right time. Every time. She always knew where they were going and who they were staying with. The truth was, that she was a very good spy. She could have made it in the private detective business. She was great at staying out of sight and she was even better at following. She had sat outside their building for hours, just to get a glimpse of the family.She hoped her luck would keep up until she could grab Dallas and make her escape.  
  
On this particular day, she was determined to get inside the building again. She had sat outside the building for about three hours before she saw the African American lady pull up and park her SUV. She went inside and about ten minutes later, came out with Faith and the kids. They were dressed like they were going to the beach.   
  
Alicia crept closer to them, careful not to make noise. She pushed her way through the bush, ignoring the scratches she was getting on her arms and legs. No one said it was easy to spy on people...you did what you had to do. She watched as Faith put Dallas and the little girl into the truck, and buckled their seatbelts. She shut the door and walked around to the back of the vehicle.  
  
" So, he's just gonna lie there?" the lady asked, as she opened the hatch.  
  
" Who knows, Sasha? He's been like a zombie! I don't know what to do with him!" she said, throwing her hands up.  
  
" Well, he's just gonna have to snap out of it, then. You know he will, Faith. Just give him time." Sasha said, giving Faith a pat on the shoulder.  
  
They both said something else, but Alicia couldn't hear the whole conversation because a firetruck came barreling by and the sound of the horn drowned out what they were saying.   
  
" ...........so, he'll be there tonight, then?" Sasha asked.  
  
Faith nodded and they got into the SUV and drove away.  
  
Alicia stood up and brushed off her arms and legs. Perfect! They were all gonna be out of the house tonight! It was the best time to go in and look for the money.  
  
She decided to go back to the hotel and take a nap. Then she could go turn a couple of tricks and make enough money to stay at the hotel for a few more days.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Faith walked angrily down the hall and out into the kitchen. She wiped her eyes, so the kids wouldn't see that she was upset. She had had enough of this lying around, feeling sorry for yourself, day after day, nonsense. She wasn't completely void of emotion. She had left him alone for days, she had waited on him and comforted him as best she could...but there had to be an end. He couldn't just lay there for ever. Life had to go on. She missed her husband. Her children missed their father.  
  
She gave Sasha a ' I'll talk to you later, when we're alone' kind of look and grabbed Liv's hand. Sasha grabbed Logan's and the four of them went out the door.  
  
In the hall, Sasha picked Logan up and kissed his cheeks. " Are you excited about going to the beach house, Logie?"   
  
Logan squeeled and laughed. " Yay! Me wanna go beach"   
  
Liv put her arm out for Faith to pick her up too. Faith awkwardly bent down, while trying to balance the huge beach bag on her shoulder and picked her daughter up.  
  
" You gonna play at the beach, Liv?" she asked, trying to put on a big smile.  
  
Liv clapped her hands together. " Logie play dollies wiff me?"  
  
Faith laughed. " I don't know if Logan wants to play dollies. But you should play in the sand, because you don't have sand to play in every day."  
  
Liv put her finger to her mouth, pretending to think about it. " I donno. Logie like dollies".  
  
Faith looked over at Sasha, who grinned.   
  
They exited the building and walked over to Sasha's SUV. Faith put both kids in their seats and buckled them in. Then she went around back to help but the bags in the trunk.  
  
" So, he's just gonna lie there?" Sasha asked, as she opened the hatch.  
  
" Who knows, Sasha? He's been like a zombie! I don't know what to do with him!" she said, throwing her hands up.  
  
" Well, he's just gonna have to snap out of it, then. You know he will, Faith. Just give him time." Sasha said, giving Faith a pat on the shoulder.  
  
A fire engine roared by, on its way to a fire.  
  
" I think maybe I'll call him later on, when I've cooled down. I kinda feel bad about getting so angry with him. He just lost his mother." Faith said.  
  
" Just call him after supper. Don't feel bad. He's just getting over it. So, he'll be there tonight, then?" Sasha asked. Faith nodded and they went around and got into the SUV.  
  
" Just give him a call and see what happens from there". Sasha said, as she pulled the vehicle out onto the road.  
  
It was gonna be a great day.  
  
TBC 


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Third Watch. I only take credit for crazy Alicia.  
  
Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Twenty  
  
Bosco drove to a place called "Manny's Bar 'n' Grill". His father had been coming there as long as he could remember. He hoped that he would find him there tonight.   
  
He had lost contact with Raymond years ago, and had no idea where he lived or what kind of car he drove. He was probably still driving a cab. It was the only job he ever had.  
  
Manny's was a hole, but it had cheap booze, which was what kept the customers comin' back for more.  
  
Bosco wrinkled his nose in disgust as he got out of the car and started toward the entrance. A man and woman were going at it right there, only two cars down from his. Jeez, nobody had any sense anymore. The last thing he wanted to see was two sleezy drunks getting it on right in front of him.  
  
He flipped his hat on backwards and opened the door. The place was full of smoke and the stench of stale beer and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. There were people of all ages sitting around the small tables, laughing and talking loudly.   
  
There were the usual people sitting at the bar, telling the bartender stories about their sad lives. Bosco didn't know how they did it. Making a living off of serving other people booze and listening to their pathetic stories. Just thinking that, made him think about his mother. A pain ran through his heart and his eyes teared over. He blinked his eyes and looked around the room, hoping to see Raymond in the crowd.  
  
He didn't see him, so he decided to order a beer and wait. He walked up to the bar and ordered a Coors. He made his way to a small corner table and sat down. A pretty little girl of about twenty walked toward him. She was very petit with long brown hair. She had on a short black miniskirt and a tight red tube top. And she was top heavy. In days gone by, she would have been the kind of girl he would have taken home. She was pretty, but she reminded him of someone. Alicia. Gross. He actually felt revolted as she made her way over to the table.  
  
" Gotta light, handsome?" she asked, flirtily.  
  
"Nope. Don't smoke". he said, flatly, hoping she'd get the message.  
  
" Oh". she said, putting her cigarette back in the pack. " So, what are you doing here? Waiting for your girlfriend or something"?   
  
He looked her in the eye and held up his hand. " Married. Go away." he said, rudely, taking a sip of his beer.  
  
She gave him a dirty look. " Alright. Ass." she muttered to him. She turned around and went to the next table.  
  
" Hey, gotta light, hansome"? she asked the guy at the table.  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes.   
  
Had he really been one of those guys? It seemed a thousand years ago, that he had been into the bar scene. It made him realize just how lucky he was to have a family. It was so much better than going out every Friday or Saturday night and looking for some tail. He had taken many, many women home in his time, but it wasnt until he slept with Faith that he realized how amazing sex could be with someone you loved. It was so much better, so intense. He couldn't believe how many people didn't realize that.   
  
He sat at his small table, looking at the crowd when he saw a familiar face in the crowd. It was his Uncle Michael, his dad's brother. He hadn't seen uncle Mike for years and years. He was Raymond's youngest brother and he had a great personality. Bosco had wondered what had happened to Raymond. Mike had been living in Jersey for as long as he could remember. Bosco hadn't seen him for about 15 years. He had gained a little weight, but he was still the same old guy. Always had a smile on his face and would share his last meal with a stranger.  
  
He got up and approached his uncle's table, beer in hand. " Uncle Mike?" he said.  
  
Mike looked up. It took a second to register, but he recognized his nephew. " Maurice, is that you?" he roared, getting up from his seat.  
  
Bosco grinned. " Ya, Uncle Mike, it's me." he said, as Mike grabbed him into a hug.  
  
Mike held him by the shoulders and looked him up and down. " I can't believe it! I just can't believe it". he cried, looking back at the two men sitting at his table.'  
  
" This is my nephew, Maurice! He's a cop in the 55th precinct! The last time I saw you you were only 15 years old." he said, clapping Bosco on the back.  
  
He returned to his seat, grabbing an unused chair and setting it beside his own.   
  
" Come on, sit down and tell me what you've been doin' with yourself". he said, patting the seat.  
  
Bosco looked at the other two men, who nodded, before he sat down. He had some pretty personal stuff to say, and he wasn't sure he wanted to do it in front of strangers. He wondered how he knew that he was a police officer.  
  
" This here is Donald Duvane" he said, pointing to a short man with blond curly hair. " And this is Jackie Mallone, who we call Jacks." he pointed to a tall man with dark brown hair and a full beard.  
  
Both men nodded. " I'm Maurice Boscorelli". he said, shaking hands with them.  
  
Donald Duvane and Jacks both stood up and went to play pool at a table that had just become free.  
  
Bosco got the impression that they didn't want to be around cops. That suited him just fine. He could talk to Mike alone.  
  
" So, Mike, what ever happened to you? How come we never seen you for so long?" he asked.  
  
Mike sat back and took a drink of his beer. " I guess you didn't know that I kindof had a little trouble with gambling back a while ago. I had to stay low, so I went to Jersey and got a little apartment there. Your dad worked his ass off to help me pay the rent. After a while, I began to like it there and got a job working at a construction site. The rest's history. I come over here every now and again. I like this bar, and I get to see Ray every once in a while, though he don't drink anymore."   
  
Bosco blanched. Didn't drink anymore? What was that about?  
  
Mike saw his confusion. " Ya didn't know that,did ya kid?" he said.  
  
Bosco looked away. " Nah. We don't exactly talk." he said, wanting to get off the subject.  
  
Mike leaned over and tapped him on the arm. Bosco turned back to him. He looked Bosco strait in the eye. " I know." he said, raising his eyebrow.  
  
" Know what?"   
  
" I know about your mother, kid, and I'm really sorry. And I know about that night at the wake."  
  
Bosco's mouth dropped open and his eyes became angry.  
  
" Ya. I know what you said to Ray." he said, softly. " Hey, I don't blame you, Maurice. He's one hell of guy, your father. But you don't know him. Not the way I know him. He's changed. If you'd talk to him you'd see."   
  
Bosco set his jaw. Why was he pissed off at the comments? He had come to this bar to try and talk to Ray, and here he was getting upset at the mere mention of his name.  
  
He raised his hand and called to the waitress. " Hey, can I get two more cold one's over here"?  
  
Apparently, there had to be some heavy drinking in order to talk about this subject. Mike, sensing that, raised his hand and asked for the same.  
  
Their eyes met and held. " It's gonna be a long night, son". Mike said, grinning.  
  
" Bottoms up". Bosco replied, finishing his beer.  
  
The waitress came with their drinks. After tipping her, Mike turned back to Bosco. " So"?  
  
Bosco took a deep breath before beginning. " Well, it's just not that simple, Mike. You weren't there. You weren't there to see the beatings we took. All three of us took. You didn't see the side that we saw. You must have got the good side 'cause we sure as hell didn't."   
  
Mike nodded. " I know what he done to you and Mikey and your ma. I know it was terrible and I know what it did to your family. But you need to know that he IS sorry for what he done. He talks about it alot, ya know. Talks about you and Mikey. He feels real bad cause he don't know where he is."  
  
Bosco looked up in surprise. " He told you that?"   
  
Mike smiled a sad smile. " He'd tell you that himself if you'd give him a chance, Maurice. He wants to be a part of your life. He wants to meet your kids."   
  
Bosco shook his head. " I don't know, Unlce Mike. I don't know what to say to him" he confessed.  
  
" Just listen to him. Listen to what he has to say. I know that forgivenss is hard. But you have a chance here. Look, I bet you don't know what your father had to go through in his life. I'm gonna tell you somethin' and it's gonna hurt like hell, but you need to know the whole story." he said, firmly.  
  
Bosco just stared, his stomach in knots.  
  
" Did you know that your mother ran around on your father for their entire marriage?" he asked  
  
Bosco was stunned and angry. He struggled to find the words. " What?" he spit out.  
  
" She cheated on your father as much as he cheated on her. And another thing: She was always drunk. You know that. You want to know why the bills didn't get paid? You thought it was all him...well, it wasn't. She drank as much money away as he did. Day after day, he came home to a pigsty. She wouldn't clean if he paid her. You remember what state that house was always in, don't ya?" he asked.  
  
Bosco nodded. His eyes were starting to burn, either from the smoke or the revelations he was hearing. All of a sudden, he wished that Faith were here with him.  
  
Mike patted his arm. " I know these things aren't easy to hear, Maurice. But it's the truth. You need to talk to your father. He's the only parent you got left."   
  
It was true enough. How could his mother have done that? But no matter what she did, it didn't condone his hitting her or them.  
  
" But he beat the crap out of us ALL the time! You think that can be explained? A man should NEVER hit a woman or child!" he exclaimed.   
  
" I don't come home and hit my wife or beat my kids. Tell me, is it really that hard? I don't think so, cause not once have I thought about doing to them what was done to me and Mikey."   
  
Mike looked at him, and sighed. " No one will tell you that it was alright, what he did. He did it and he admits it. I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that to forgive, means getting peace inside your own soul. You got a chip on your shoulder, kid. You need to knock it off. Do it for your ma. Do it for Ray, but most of all, do it for yourself, so you can stop living in the past."   
  
Bosco put his head down, not wanting Mike to see just how affected he was. He willed himself to pull it together. It had only taken him three beers and he was starting to get tipsy. He always was more emotional when he drank, just like most people.  
  
" Speak of the devil."   
  
Mike tapped him on the shoulder and pointed toward the doorway. Raymond had walked in and was getting a pop from the bar.  
  
" You ready for this, kid?" Mike asked.  
  
Bosco could feel his stomach tighten again. He knew it was now or never. Oh, man, he hated these kind of talks! He nodded at Mike, who called out to Raymond.  
  
Raymond looked across the bar, his eyes locked with Bosco's. He started toward the table. Bosco took a deep breath.   
  
" Here we go."   
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 22

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Raymond approached the table and looked at Bosco. " Mind if I sit down, Maurice?" he asked.  
  
Bosco could only nod. The lump in his throat getting bigger by the second.  
  
Raymond sat down and took a sip of his coke. He looked as uncomfortable as Bosco felt.   
  
" Ah, dad, there's a few things I have to say to you. Most of it isn't good. But I figured that I owe an apology for the night of Ma's wake." he began, nervously, as he peeled the lable off the bottle of beer.  
  
Raymond leaned forward, his long arms on the table. " Maurice, I know that I deserve everything you're gonna say to me. I'll listen to whatever it is. I, too, owe you an apology for that night. I never should have showed up there out of the blue. I wasn't thinking."   
  
Bosco was shocked, once again. Did he just hear right? Did his father just apologize to him? He MUST have changed, Bosco thought to himself. He quit drinking and he was apologizing....weird.  
  
Bosco felt his heart tighten. Dammit, he WASN'T gonna cry! Just hearing his father say those things had him wanting to bawl.  
  
He put his head down for a second and cleared his throat. He looked up at his father and spoke. " Dad, I never wanted to talk to you again, but I felt bad for blowin' up at ya and I didn't stop ta think that you might be upset yourself. Uncle Mike told me some stuff about you and ma that I didn't know before. But I can't get over you hittin' on her all the time. I can't stop bein' angry about you hittin' us either. I just needed the chance to say it, cause I can't keep havin' this on my heart. It eats at me day after day and pretty soon I wouldn't be able to handle it anymore." he said, honestly. He looked at Raymond, trying to tell how he was feeling.   
  
He looked like he was gonna cry. His eyes kind of misted and he bit down on his lip and looked away for a second.  
  
Bosco finished his beer and waved to the waitress for another. There was nothing but silence at that table until the waitress brought it over.  
  
"What daya say we take a walk outside?" Raymond suggested, rising from his chair.  
  
Bosco tipped his head back and finished the beer. He was feeling no pain at that point. He got up off of his chair and paid the tab at the bar and followed his father outside.  
  
It was only eight, and it was still pretty hot out. Raymond sat on the hood of his cab and lit a cigarette. Bosco stood a few feet from him, with his hands in his pockets. Ray blew the smoke out of his nose and cleared his throat.  
  
" You know where I was the night you were born?" he asked, as he looked around.  
  
Bosco could only shake his head. His dad was reminescing? This night just kept gettin weirder and weirder.  
  
" I was right here, looking out at the water, just like we are now. I was so happy that I had a son". he said, turning to look at Bosco. " And I went inside and told everybody in that whole bar that I was a dad. I was so proud of you, Maurice. In those days, the men didn't come into the delivery room or anything. Your mother called me from recovery to let me know you were here. I was drivin a cab then, too." he said, a smile on his face.  
  
He continued, his face now ashen. " I know I can never make it up to you, Maurice. I know that I was a bastard. I was so unhappy. Your mother put up with a lot from me. You kids went through so much and I damaged you so bad that I hate myself. I really do. I'm not gonna ask you to forgive me. You either will or you won't. I understand and I respect your decision, whatever it may be."   
  
Bosco watched as his father stood up and approached him. He was terrified of what would happen next. Was he gonna hug him? He cringed. What would he do then? His dad had never hugged him before, and Bosco couldn't figure out why the prospect was scarin the daylights outta him.  
  
Raymond stuck his hand out. Relieved, Bosco took it and they shook. " I'll be waitin' to hear from you. I hope that someday you will let me meet Logan and Olivia." he said, sincerely, a single tear escaping from his eye.  
  
Bosco was dumbstruck. His dad was crying? He couldn't believe the change in him. This was not the man he grew up knowing and hating. This was a kinder, softer version. The kind he always wished for.  
  
He swallowed hard, his chin quivering slightly. He clenched his jaw and then cleared his throat.  
  
" I can't promise anything yet, but I want to believe you dad. I really do."   
  
Raymond wiped the tear stain off his cheek and smiled. " I won't push it. So, you look a little drunk. You're not drivin are ya?"   
  
" Ya. But I'm gonna leave her here and come back in the morning." Bosco said.  
  
" Oh no you're not. Leavin a car here is like open season. Everybody gets a shot. I'll drive you home in your car, if you like and then get another cab to pick me up and bring me back here. No one will touch my car here. They all know me." Ray said, smiling   
  
" Ok. But you better be careful with her. She's my baby." Bosco said, pointing at the Mustang.  
  
" THAT'S your car? Now that is good taste, son." Ray said, grinning. " When did ya get that?"   
  
" I had an accident a couple of years ago. Ruined my classic. That one was from the insurance money. You better drive me home now before I change my mind. The only other person I ever let drive it was Faith. And I had ta let her drive or I'd never hear the end of it." he said, tossing the keys over.  
  
They got into the car and drove toward Bosco's. During the ride, Ray asked him a lot of questions about Faith and the children. He seemed genuinly interested in them. Maybe he had changed, after all.  
  
After Ray had gone, Bosco still stood at the front door, looking out. He couldn't believe that the night had turned out this way. He was really happy and sad, too. They had a lot of catching up to do. Faith was gonna be really surprised when he told her.  
  
He thought about Faith. He missed her and he still felt bad for the fight they had had that day. He decided to call her at the beach house when he got upstairs.  
  
He was looking forward to another shower and maybe a couple more beers to help him sleep good. He walked up the stairs, whistling a happy tune. Life was good.  
  
He had no idea that Alicia had broken into their apartment and was sleeping in Logan and Olivia's bed.  
  
Welcome home, baby.  
  
TBC 


	22. Chapter 22

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Raymond approached the table and looked at Bosco. " Mind if I sit down, Maurice?" he asked.  
  
Bosco could only nod. The lump in his throat getting bigger by the second.  
  
Raymond sat down and took a sip of his coke. He looked as uncomfortable as Bosco felt.   
  
" Ah, dad, there's a few things I have to say to you. Most of it isn't good. But I figured that I owe an apology for the night of Ma's wake." he began, nervously, as he peeled the lable off the bottle of beer.  
  
Raymond leaned forward, his long arms on the table. " Maurice, I know that I deserve everything you're gonna say to me. I'll listen to whatever it is. I, too, owe you an apology for that night. I never should have showed up there out of the blue. I wasn't thinking."   
  
Bosco was shocked, once again. Did he just hear right? Did his father just apologize to him? He MUST have changed, Bosco thought to himself. He quit drinking and he was apologizing....weird.  
  
Bosco felt his heart tighten. Dammit, he WASN'T gonna cry! Just hearing his father say those things had him wanting to bawl.  
  
He put his head down for a second and cleared his throat. He looked up at his father and spoke. " Dad, I never wanted to talk to you again, but I felt bad for blowin' up at ya and I didn't stop ta think that you might be upset yourself. Uncle Mike told me some stuff about you and ma that I didn't know before. But I can't get over you hittin' on her all the time. I can't stop bein' angry about you hittin' us either. I just needed the chance to say it, cause I can't keep havin' this on my heart. It eats at me day after day and pretty soon I wouldn't be able to handle it anymore." he said, honestly. He looked at Raymond, trying to tell how he was feeling.   
  
He looked like he was gonna cry. His eyes kind of misted and he bit down on his lip and looked away for a second.  
  
Bosco finished his beer and waved to the waitress for another. There was nothing but silence at that table until the waitress brought it over.  
  
"What daya say we take a walk outside?" Raymond suggested, rising from his chair.  
  
Bosco tipped his head back and finished the beer. He was feeling no pain at that point. He got up off of his chair and paid the tab at the bar and followed his father outside.  
  
It was only eight, and it was still pretty hot out. Raymond sat on the hood of his cab and lit a cigarette. Bosco stood a few feet from him, with his hands in his pockets. Ray blew the smoke out of his nose and cleared his throat.  
  
" You know where I was the night you were born?" he asked, as he looked around.  
  
Bosco could only shake his head. His dad was reminescing? This night just kept gettin weirder and weirder.  
  
" I was right here, looking out at the water, just like we are now. I was so happy that I had a son". he said, turning to look at Bosco. " And I went inside and told everybody in that whole bar that I was a dad. I was so proud of you, Maurice. In those days, the men didn't come into the delivery room or anything. Your mother called me from recovery to let me know you were here. I was drivin a cab then, too." he said, a smile on his face.  
  
He continued, his face now ashen. " I know I can never make it up to you, Maurice. I know that I was a bastard. I was so unhappy. Your mother put up with a lot from me. You kids went through so much and I damaged you so bad that I hate myself. I really do. I'm not gonna ask you to forgive me. You either will or you won't. I understand and I respect your decision, whatever it may be."   
  
Bosco watched as his father stood up and approached him. He was terrified of what would happen next. Was he gonna hug him? He cringed. What would he do then? His dad had never hugged him before, and Bosco couldn't figure out why the prospect was scarin the daylights outta him.  
  
Raymond stuck his hand out. Relieved, Bosco took it and they shook. " I'll be waitin' to hear from you. I hope that someday you will let me meet Logan and Olivia." he said, sincerely, a single tear escaping from his eye.  
  
Bosco was dumbstruck. His dad was crying? He couldn't believe the change in him. This was not the man he grew up knowing and hating. This was a kinder, softer version. The kind he always wished for.  
  
He swallowed hard, his chin quivering slightly. He clenched his jaw and then cleared his throat.  
  
" I can't promise anything yet, but I want to believe you dad. I really do."   
  
Raymond wiped the tear stain off his cheek and smiled. " I won't push it. So, you look a little drunk. You're not drivin are ya?"   
  
" Ya. But I'm gonna leave her here and come back in the morning." Bosco said.  
  
" Oh no you're not. Leavin a car here is like open season. Everybody gets a shot. I'll drive you home in your car, if you like and then get another cab to pick me up and bring me back here. No one will touch my car here. They all know me." Ray said, smiling   
  
" Ok. But you better be careful with her. She's my baby." Bosco said, pointing at the Mustang.  
  
" THAT'S your car? Now that is good taste, son." Ray said, grinning. " When did ya get that?"   
  
" I had an accident a couple of years ago. Ruined my classic. That one was from the insurance money. You better drive me home now before I change my mind. The only other person I ever let drive it was Faith. And I had ta let her drive or I'd never hear the end of it." he said, tossing the keys over.  
  
They got into the car and drove toward Bosco's. During the ride, Ray asked him a lot of questions about Faith and the children. He seemed genuinly interested in them. Maybe he had changed, after all.  
  
After Ray had gone, Bosco still stood at the front door, looking out. He couldn't believe that the night had turned out this way. He was really happy and sad, too. They had a lot of catching up to do. Faith was gonna be really surprised when he told her.  
  
He thought about Faith. He missed her and he still felt bad for the fight they had had that day. He decided to call her at the beach house when he got upstairs.  
  
He was looking forward to another shower and maybe a couple more beers to help him sleep good. He walked up the stairs, whistling a happy tune. Life was good.  
  
He had no idea that Alicia had broken into their apartment and was sleeping in Logan and Olivia's bed.  
  
Welcome home, baby.  
  
TBC 


	23. Chapter 23

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Twenty-three  
  
Bosco shoved the key into the lock and opened the door. He stepped inside and dropped the keys and his wallet on the table.  
  
He turned the kitchen lamp on and went to the fridge to grab a beer. He was actually feeling happy. He still couldn't believe that his father and him were on speaking terms.  
  
He shook his head, a grin on his face and sat down. He reached over and grabbed the wallet, taking out a small piece of paper that had Sasha's paren'ts number.  
  
The phone rang four times before Sasha picked it up. " Hello".  
  
" Hey Sasha, it's Bosco. Is Faith still up?" he asked, a little slurred.  
  
" No, Bos. I put her to bed at 8 with the kids. Of course she's here. Hang on."   
  
" Hardy har har". Bosco said, sarcastically.  
  
Bosco could hear giggling in the background. " Wonder boy is on the phone and he sounds a little tipsy". Sasha said.  
  
Faith laughed and said something that he didn't quite hear. She was very surprised that he was calling. She didn't even think he'd be out of bed yet. She hoped nothing was wrong. He was drunk and he didn't do that very often. She got up off the couch and took the phone from Sasha's hand.  
  
" Hello."   
  
" Faith, it's me, Bosco." he said.  
  
" Oh really, I thought it was my boyfriend. Bosco, are you drunk?" she asked, a little worried.  
  
" A little bit, but that's not why I called." he said, his voice getting louder.  
  
" Why, what happened? You're ok, right?"   
  
" You're never gonna believe who I ran into tonight."   
  
" Who?"   
  
" Guess. Come on, it's funner that way." he said, excitedly.  
  
" Bosco!"  
  
" Come on, Faith! Don't ruin the moment".  
  
" Oh, ok. Santa?" she giggled.  
  
" Faith! I'm serious, here!" he said, a little hurt.  
  
" Ok, Bosco, I don't know. Who did you run into?" she said, a little more seriously.  
  
" My father."   
  
Silence.  
  
" Your father?"   
  
" Yep. My father." he said, happily.  
  
" YOUR FATHER?" she said again, louder.  
  
" AND?"   
  
" And what?" he said, playing her game.  
  
" Bosco! Tell me what he said!" she exclaimed impatiently. That man could irritate PeeWee Herman.  
  
" Ok. I want to Manny's tonight and I ran into Uncle Mike...." he began.  
  
She interrupted. " Uncle Mike? Where's he been?"   
  
"Faith, can I tell the story?"   
  
" Uh, sorry. Continue."   
  
" Ok, so I ran into him and we started talkin' and he told me that my mother ran around on my father for years and we talked about the family and forgiveness and stuff and then my dad came in and sat down and apologised to me for that night at the wake and then he drove me home cause I'm too drunk to drive and he said he wants to meet the twins and be a part of our lives....." he gushed, all in one breath.  
  
Faith was floored. She had wanted to believe that Bosco and Raymond would make their peace, but she didn't really think it would ever happen. This was good news. Great news! She knew how excited he must be.  
  
" Oh, Bosco, baby, I am so happy for you!" she squealed " That is the best news I've heard in a long time, honey. Oh, I can't wait to come home and give you a big hug!"   
  
He lowered his head and ran his free hand through his hair. " Faith, I owe you an apology for today. I was a real jerk. You were right. Thanks for knowing when to kick my sorry ass." he said, almost in a whisper. He wasn't really good with apologies.  
  
" It's ok. I'm sorry,too. I didn't want to get so mad, but we miss you and we want to see you, ya know?" she said, softly.  
  
" I know. I love you. I'll see you when you get home." he said, yawning.  
  
" I love you too. See you around lunchtime." she said, before hanging up.  
  
He stood up and put the phone back on the cradle. He was much drunker than he thought. Maybe it was because he was so hungry. He walked over to the fridge and took out the ham that Faith had cooked the day before. It smelled great. He took it out, along with the mustard and mayonnaise and shut the door.  
  
He was busily preparing himself a nice big sandwich when he heard a creek in the hardwood floor. He turned around and gasped.  
  
Alicia was standing in the kitchen doorway and she had a switchblade in her hand.   
  
" Hello, baby stealer". 


	24. Chapter 24

Alicia's Revenge: Chapter Twenty-four  
  
Bosco dropped the ham and condiments on the floor. He was shocked to see her there. But that wasn't what threw him. She had hair the exact same shade as Faith's.  
  
" What the hell?" he said, standing back.  
  
Alicia took a step toward him, a mean smile on her face. " Hello, Maurice. What are you doing home? I thought you were gone with Faith and the children."   
  
She looked gruesome. Her hair color didn't suit her at all, and her face was pale. She hadn't had much sun, even though she had been spending a great deal of time outside.  
  
She had on a pair of jeans that were too long and too big around the waist, and a green jacket that he vaguely recognised, but didn't have time to dwell on. She was wearing a pair of dirty old sneakers with rips all through them.  
  
Her face was done up with lots of eyeliner and her cheeks were bright red, making her look similar to a clown. Her lips were caked with lipstick.   
  
He swallowed nervously as he looked at the 6 inch blade in her hand.  
  
" What do you want, Alicia?" he asked, as calmly as possible. He backed up and into the stove.  
  
" What do I want? I WANT MY SON! YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME! " she screamed, waving the knife around.  
  
Her son? It was like a nightmare come true. She had seen Logan and she thought he was hers. What a friggin psycho! Bosco knew that she was over the edge. She had been out for a couple of weeks and she must likely hadn't had her meds. She was really messed up and angry. Those two made for a lethal combination.  
  
He couldn't help himself, but he had to ask her about the hair. " What'd ya do to your hair?" he said, pointing.  
  
She ran her free hand through her hair. "You like it? I did it for YOU!" she screamed at him.   
  
" For me? Why? I liked your hair the way it was." he said, stalling for time, as he ran his hand along the counter and dipped it into the sink. He was hoping to find a knife in there.  
  
She was really irritated now, but she didn't catch on to what he was doing. " Why? Why? You really ask stupid questions, Maurice!" she said, pacing around the kitchen, while he watched her madness at work.  
  
She flung herself down one of the kitchen chairs, dramatically. " I tried so hard for you! I died my hair so you could finally SEE me. Look at me, Maurice! I am the woman that you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with! I had your child, I bore your son! And it meant nothing to you! You just couldn't see Faith for what she really was! I loved you, Maurice! And now, I see HER walking around and him calling her MOMMY! How could you do that to me?" she yelled at him. She kept right on talking, but he tuned her out. He needed a plan.  
  
What to do? What do you say to a lunatic that will make any sense? Bosco weighed his options. He could rush at her and hope she didn't stick that knife in his stomach, or he could play along with her and then see what happens.  
  
He continued to feel around in the sink for a knife. His hand connected with a handle. He felt around until the cold steel of the carving knife met his hand. He moved slightly, to get a good grip. With that done, he suddenly felt a wave of relief pass through him. It also brought a fresh surge of anger, as well.  
  
" Alicia, you're one sick little girl, you know that?" he said, gripping the knife with all his might.  
  
She shook her head, as if to clear away invisible cobwebs. " What?"   
  
" You are one messed up girl. That little boy you see isn't your's...hear that? Faith and I had TWINS...do you hear me, you sick witch? TWINS! Your CRAZY! Didn't the doctors tell you that? CRAZY!" he taunted, spinning his hand around his head.   
  
" I wouldn't have married you if you were the last woman on earth! You disgust me! You're a pig! You think you had a baby? Your crazy brain made it up! Both those kids are mine and Faith's! Both of them! And I'll tell you something else! You will never so much as get your hands on either one of them! I promise you that". He taunted, some more, hoping she would crack.  
  
Her whole face went white. " YOU"RE LYING!" she screamed, at him, lunging forward. " I'll be back! I'll take him if it's the last thing I ever.....".  
  
In a flash, Bosco brought the knife out of the sink and plunged it deep into Alicia's stomach. He pulled it out and rammed it back in again. He had to make sure she was dead. He couldn't risk her coming back again.  
  
" Like I said. You'll never get your hands on my kids, you sick witch! Go back to hell and stay there!" he screamed in her face.  
  
The knife she held had fallen to the ground during their struggle. Alicia grabbed both of Bosco's arms as she felt the cold steel penetrate into her abdomen. She gurgled and gasped and fell to the floor in a heap. Her eyes were open, staring at him. She was dead. It was finally over.  
  
Bosco broke down in tears. The emotional strain of the evening's events had totally wiped him. He felt like he was going to pass out. It wasn't every day that you killed a crazy girl in your kitchen.  
  
He wiped the blood off his hands onto his jeans. Her blood was all over the kitchen floor and was starting to make a big puddle. He grabbed the cordless and dialled the precinct. A team was on it's way. It was almost over. He couldn't wait to get her body out of his kitchen. They were gonna have to move again. Frig it. They'd move ten times over if they had to. Alicia was dead. That was all that mattered.  
  
Tomorrow was a new day. The first day of the rest of their lives, without having to worry about Alicia. He took a deep breath, knowing that he had done the right thing.  
  
Alicia's revenge had been the strengthening branch on their tree of life. In her death, she had given them all a new beginning. And they were gonna take it.  
  
The End  
  
Epilogue to follow.  
  
And possible 3rd story, depending on reviews. 


	25. Alicia's Revenge: Epilogue

Alicia's Revenge: Epilogue  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in New York City. Bosco and Faith had taken the kids to the park.   
  
Logan and Olivia were now four, and attending kindergarten. They were exceptionally bright children, according to their teacher, Miss Mapleton.  
  
Faith and Bosco had never talked openly about the night of Alicia's death with anyone other than themselves. Faith knew that Bosco would have killed her anyway, but she was happy that Alicia attacked first. It, again, took Bosco months and months to get over the tragedy.  
  
They had moved again, this time into Rose's old house in Queens. That spring, Bosco, with the help of his closest friends and his father, had redone the entire house, top to bottom. They gutted the entire inside and redid the outside. It now had four bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs and a playroom, den, office, kitchen and livingroom downstairs, including another full bath.  
  
They had a lot to look forward to, considering that Faith was about to give birth anyday. It was early on that April morning, that Raymond made the journey over to watch his two grandchildren, while his son and daughter-in-law went to the hospital to bring another addition of the Boscorelli clan into this world.  
  
At 3:40 p.m, on Sunday, April 18th, Owen Raymond Jackson Boscorelli arrived. They had named their second son after Ray, of course, and after Rose's maiden name, Jackson. It was a long name for a kid to handle, but then, it had history to it.   
  
Raymond was overjoyed at the sentiment. He and Bosco had become very close in the months following Rose's death. It was something that neither one had ever expected, but were happy about, none the less.  
  
Faith was grateful for all her blessings. She had a wonderful husband and three beautiful children. She couldn't ask for more.  
  
On this day, Logan and Liv were playing on the swings, while Bosco, Faith and Owen sat on a nearby bench.   
  
Faith took her digital camera out of her purse and snapped picture after picture of the twins and of Bosco holding two week old Owen in his arms.  
  
Satisfied, she clicked the camera back to some of the pictures they had taken a long time ago. Their camera held up to three hundred images, and Faith hadn't taken the time to look at them for a while.  
  
She slid through picture after picture, only stopping when she found one of Rose that had been taken almost two years ago. It was one of the last times she had come to a family event. She had dropped by for about ten minutes, and she was drunk, to top it all off. She was also a little mad because they hadn't invited her. It was at Logan and Olivia's 2nd birthday. Rose was standing at the front door, with Logan on one side and Olivia on the other.  
  
" Oh, babe, I found a picture of your mother that I forgot about". she said, handing the camera over to him.  
  
He looked at it, remembering the day well. Something wasn't right here. In his mind, memories started to swirl. He felt almost sick to his stomach. He looked at the picture again, trying to remember what it was that wasn't right.  
  
He gave up and handed the camera back to her. " Don't lose that picture, ok?"  
  
" Sure." Faith said, giving his arm a squeeze.  
  
It wasn't until they got home that Bosco remembered what had been bothering him.  
  
He went to the computer and transferred the pictures. He clicked on the one of his mother and enlarged it. He squinted his eyes to be sure, then he enlarged it again.  
  
He printed it off and stared at it closely, sharp pains cutting into his chest so hard he almost couldn't breathe. The realization of what had happened was stunning.  
  
The coat. It was the coat that she had on. It was green, with the initials MB sewn onto the arm. It was the same coat that Alicia had on the night he killed her.  
  
" What the hell?"   
  
To maybe be continued later on.....depends on all of you. 


End file.
